The Young and the Mateless
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: -complete-:being editted: AU:GV: Earth is different. Watch how Gohan, is affected by it--and how him being young and mate-less can drive his mother to blackmail--and him to do--well you just have to read to find out...
1. The Prologue: An Alternate Universe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Bollywood Hollywood". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Young and the Mate-less

_Another 'intricate' story by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

(.Who 'borrowed' the plot from a movie called "Hollywood Bollywood". Explanation at the end)

** ('·.¸('·.¸** **Prologue: An Alternate Universe¸.·'´)¸.·'´)**

            The Earth. Round. Circular. Huge compared to some-yet so tiny and insignificant to others. Earth. It contains needed oxygen in the atmosphere for man, and suitable places for any creature to live in, having the desirable resources and elements needed. Sounds simple? It is. However **this** _Earth_ **is** _unique_.

            Many creatures-such as frogs to dinosaurs (like Icarus)-exists on Earth. Though the planet is approximately seventy percent covered by water, there is enough fertile land for the creatures to live on. Heed when creatures are mentioned-humans are also included. But what _isn't_?

            There are no mutants dwelling or in existence on planet Earth. Sorry to those who are X-men fans. You, the readers, will not read of Cyclops fighting Wolverine for the irresistible Jean Grey. Nor do mutant 'freaks'-freaks that have altered DNA due to radioactive chemicals--reside on Planet Earth. Again, sorry to those who are fans of Spiderman. You will not read of a hero slipping into a suit to save the helpless with the help of his web slinging action. 

            What you, dear readers, will read of is about a different Earth. There _are_ humans in presence of some lands, yet there is more than that. Humans aren't the only one with the intellectual minds (or have the intelligence greater than any beast). They also are not the only ones capable causing great problems in our world such as breaking peace or causing environmental destruction. Humans aren't the only ones fighting chronic and deadly diseases (such as SARS) either. Like mentioned before, this Earth is unique. Maybe the word _diverse_ is in call.

So what exactly is this author dragging on? What is the difference between our Earth and the Earth you will soon read of in this fiction?

****

**

Aliens

**

Aliens dwell and live on this planet. And this time, it isn't just Goku. or Piccolo. Imagine that your neighbour has a tail... and the man across the street from you has a green yet smooth complexion. It's _that_ different.

           Would you believe someone if they said, "One man can make all the difference". One did. His name is Bardock. A man who twisted fate. A man who ran away.

           Now don't get me wrong, Bardock is a proud Saiyan. He is not a coward. He was just bloodthirsty for victory and triumph; even if it meant retreating.

           It was on that faithful day when Freiza threatened to destroy Planet Vegeta, Bardock knew that he couldn't do it. His body wasn't cooperating and that made everything else more difficult. So there wasn't much else that Bardock could do to make a difference... yet. Then the idea of going to Earth crossed his mind. There were two advantages: one, he could easily recover and get stronger to finally destroy Freiza; and two, Bardock could raise _his_ son. The son that he knew would become strong. Perhaps the gift of seeing the future helped Bardock make his rational and difficult decision of going to Earth to find his son. 

           And it was an altered fate that changed the course of events. Planet Vegeta was spared because Freiza had a bigger ego when it came to his strength (which is possible). Sparing a planet full of warriors gave them a chance to breach out to other planets-mainly Earth-following Bardock's action.

            So there was our fearless Saiyan on the foreign Planet Earth, reunited with his son Kakarott after five years. He tried to raise him the best of his ability, trying to make him the greatest warrior of all time. And he did. But somehow, spending so much time on Earth, these stupid dirty human rubbed off on him, and especially on Kakarott. Consequently Kakarott, also known as Goku, was more of a jovial man than what Bardock expected. And at those times when Bardock saw his son become soft in front of the humans Bardock's thoughts trailed onto his home planet, Vegeta. Those would also be the time when he would regret coming to Earth in the first place. He missed the company of other Saiyans at times. He missed being around other warriors. Here, it was quite difficult to find a good sparring partner. Though later on as the years passed by Bardock saw more and more Saiyans migrating to Earth. Yet it wasn't just Saiyans either. There were others ranging from green men with antennas to pink blobs. Surprisingly some chose to live in peace. The others were forced to. It was part of the contract.

            Concerning the Saiyans, Kami, the guardian of Earth, was the only one who knew what was happening on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, lived up to his title despite Freiza's possessiveness. He wanted his people to be safe and away from Freiza. It was his duty after all.

            The young Prince had no choice but to send his people to Earth. Slowly but surely, they had to migrate there because it was the only planet that could provide for their needs. Kami diligently pondered on this and allowed the Saiyans to migrate and flourish on the precious planet, but only on one stipulation. There could be no fighting and war. Humans and Saiyans had to learn how to live in peace. If the Saiyans couldn't handle that, then they would be forced to leave their new home. Prince Vegeta had no choice but to agree. It was for the safety of his people. That was their **contract**. However, what would Kami get in return? An alliance.

             Now what exactly was this threat-or disaster-plaguing Planet Vegeta? Freiza was slowly killing all resources and the life of the Planet itself. This resulted in a horrid, unpleasant death of all life forms and creatures residing on the red, once beautiful planet. Prince Vegeta couldn't do anything to stop this unless Freiza was killed. And that happened fifteen years later.

            Just as Bardock saw before, his son triumphed, defeating Freiza on Planet Namek by successfully transforming to a Super Saiyan. Bardock was exceedingly proud even though he personally wanted to destroy Freiza for killing his crew. _Now_, after many years of Freiza's death, those despiteful emotions that Bardock contained had withered slowly in time. Yet they weren't forgotten. 

_Now_ Bardock was feeling a different type of pain. It was the pain of loss. 

           He floated in air as he closely viewed his son saying goodbye to his family. Bardock couldn't help feeling the way he did because this was his son, err... make that sons, including Radditz (who had no choice but to become an ally of his brother). Together they stood as soldiers representing Planet Vegeta, who where commanded to go on a _long_ mission in the universe. Obviously for the King of Saiyans, who still resided on Planet Vegeta (for the sake to rebuild his land), they were assigned to build allies on planets, whether if they were neighbouring or not. Oh how Kami knew how much Bardock wanted to go but something was holding him back. He literally couldn't because he was paralyzed from the waist down. He was almost _useless_. The scarred faced man cursed Kami for punishing him. Just because he almost caused a war between the humans and Saiyans Kami _had to_ punish him by making his legs paralyzed, or _now_ partially paralyzed. As you can guess the paralysis was not permanent as in years it will eventually rid away from his body. Ooh, Bardock could only hope, though his face said otherwise. Presently in his eyes there was water... tears... threatening to unleash in front of his family. 

             The eleven-year-old son stood behind his father with a huge frown on his face. "Father?" he asked quickly, trying not to disturb his father in any way. Lightening and rain made it hard to see, but he knew the tall, brave man before him was indeed his father.

            Suddenly his father turned back at his son with a sad, concerned face. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he crouched down to his son's level. "Gohan," he started in a low whisper.

          "Father, when will you be back?" Gohan asked in a small voice as his eyes relentlessly looked at his father's dark eyes, wanting an answer. 

           The thunder roared, creating a silent atmosphere between the two males. Goku rested a hand on his son's shoulder and tried to smile. "I don't know if I'll be back soon, or if I'll ever return with or without your Uncle Radditz."

          This time the lightning flashed as Gohan reached for a hug. A singly tear rolled down his youthful cheek as his soaked body hung tightly in his father's embrace. Though it was frowned upon to display soft emotion, Gohan said something that made Goku feel even more depressed about leaving. "I love you father."      

      Goku cracked a smile and nodded, "I know. I do too."

         A minute passed and for a Saiyan it was long enough to show so much _weak_ emotion. Unwillingly Goku released from his son and stood up straight, looking down at Gohan as the water still poured heavily. It splashed on his face, making the day more of a drag. "Gohan, my only son, I'm so proud of you." Of course he was. Gohan was able to transform to a Super Saiyan! That gave them more honour and pride. Swallowing hard, Goku continued, "Take care of your mother for me. Take care of your cousin (Radditz's daughter) and most importantly take care of your grandfather." With a small smile he paused momentarily. "Make your mother happy for me. Continue to make me proud Gohan, my only son." As his earnest voice was not able to be perceived anymore another lightening flashed blindingly once again. Then Gohan opened his eyes and his father he was gone.

          Gohan couldn't breathe as he stumbled backwards, then down into his mother's arms. She was crying loudly. His cousin tried to be strong, but she couldn't help it. She was also crying now. Even his grandfather seemed emotionally affected. Gohan's tail slowly coiled around his waist as he held his impregnated mother and younger cousin, rocking them back and forth. Silently he gazed at Bardock, trying to catch his eyes. Gohan found no comfort for Bardock didn't have them opened. Maybe doing that helped Gohan's grandfather deal and cope with this loss. Disappointed, Gohan looked down at his mother, then cousin, realizing that there was a great responsibility hanging on his shoulders. Mentally, he vowed to keep his mother proud and most importantly Gohan should always please and continue to make his father proud. 

          That sounded simple... but it isn't. What else needs mentioning is how else the Earth is unique. Since it is more diverse, there will be inevitably more society clashes. Humans have to tolerate and live with Saiyans and vice versa. Around the time when Goku was leaving Earth only a quarter of the population on Earth were Saiyans. Now imagine many years later that the Saiyan population grew and they still had still had minimal yet critical problems with humans (and perhaps other races). Living up to that vow might be more difficult than what Gohan initially thought. Especially when that time comes... when he would fall in love ... 

                                                            **

********¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks ****¤´¨`·.¸**

       Now how should I begin this very **important** **note** regarding this story? Well for one, I should have the decency to mention what else is different on Earth. For one, Chichi is a Saiyan. That way it'll be easier for me. and less complicated for you. There is also no Cell (or androids) because if Gero ever made an appearance I'm sure one of the Saiyans on the planet would have no sympathy for that bastard and kill him to HFIL (that is before he had chance to make robotic humans).

Now what's my excuse for taking the "Hollywood Bollywood" movie storyline? A) There's a really good moral to it concerning races and cultures that I'm sure everyone can learn of, concerning if I can pull this story off; B) It's fun to put DBZ characters in the plotline any Hindi movies, considering they are melodramatic; and C) I need another story to do in order to prepare myself for my other greater story I'm working on in the summer. I won't go into detail how this story aids me. You don't need to tell me that I'm a complicated girl! Oh yeah, read the next line, **it's very important!**

****If you saw the movie **(Hollywood Bollywood)**, then I suggest you shouldn't read. I have a feeling I'm going to spoil it.****

What else? If you weren't paying attention, this is an A/U. It explains why Chichi is a Saiyan and why Saiyans live on Earth. This type of story is.how do I say it. more "modern" and "mature" than others. That means it's not a highschool fic either. Kami, I hate most (almost all) of them. In this story, Gohan will face a problem, which is similar of what happens between races all around the world. I'm just making the races more extreme for this story. for. err-you'll just have to wait and see!!

Okay, that's it. I hope I made things a bit clearer. Any constructive comments or praises (if you're nice) are all appreciated. 

**                                                       *****·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:· ****Goku's**** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***


	2. The Hero and His Lover

*----****---

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

***

The Young and the Mate-less

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**('·.¸Chapter One: The Hero and His Lover¸.·'´)**

**

-º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º-

**

            "Check one. Check one. Is this thing on?" a man spoke into the microphone. He looked at another of his kind, though one of higher superiority. When he received thumbs up, he went about to do other things--to help prepare. Just as others were. 

Cameras were positioned in their correct places as the lights variously dulled and brightened at their appropriate spots. As this was taking place, everyone else was dead silent and stiff as if they were afraid to make a sound. No, they weren't afraid of anything; they were considerate of cameras that were beginning to record. They would not-no-could not mess this up. They worked too hard to just throw it away just like that-or make things more difficult than needed. Besides, they were paid well to be obedient.

            At the moment, the person in charge held in his breath, waiting. Surely and slowly, the introduction music occurred softly, filling everyone's ears pleasantly. Gradually getting louder, a piano began playing gentle music, a soft pleasant noise that you couldn't help but hum to or tap your foot to--or even bob your head side-to-side to. Then after the sixteen beats passed the whole ensemble began to play their parts. Drummers drummed, guitar strings were picked at, and the dancers made their way on the stage and well...danced. Now where was the singer?

            Ah yes, the singer. Without delay, she emerged from the bright, radiant light with a petite innocent smile on her pleasant face. The icon twirled on the stage with energy and passion building, and which at times it seemed like the music was literally running through her veins. The smile itself proved that she loved it. The various vibrations pulsing in her well figured body made her performance more exceptional. The camera definitely caught the remarkable talent, not helping loving this star.

            Her glossy red lips curled back into that sexy, yet virginal, smile as she finished singing her chorus. Her painted fingers nails glistened as it ran through her silky long brown hair. Her green eyes mostly stayed on the camera lens as if she was trying to find something inside--something greater than the wires and electronics. It was like she was searching for a lost soul. Light makeup covered her freckles, making her look flawless. Her attire consisted of the latest fashions, fitting exceptionally well to her thin body. As that moved there was no doubt in anybody's mind that she didn't have a healthy diet. 

            She was called Lime.     

            The green-eyed princess expectantly gave her performance everything she got. And just as the song finished she forced her mind to stay on the task at hand. But it didn't.

            The glamour, beauty and talent showed definite signs that she was a star. And all stars had something very special. Sometimes it was money or great vehicles or diamonds... Sometimes it was love... a _lover_... in their life. 

            You could bet that Lime was just thinking about him.

            The star frowned and mentally scowled for allowing herself to be distracted. She quickly covered it up, continuing to execute the chorography as expected. In less than half an hour she would be free... and she would be all his.

**-º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º-**

            She wrapped herself in a heavy, long, warm coat, trying to protect herself from the bitter wind. Relentlessly, the vicious wind came and gone and at each time it stung her cheeks as she waited. She coughed twice before she looked up, relieved that her ride had made it. Again, her red lips curled up into a small smile as the flying vehicle landed. Mentally she frowned at the sudden draft that was caused by the flying vehicle, making her skirt and jacket fly upwards. Her brown hair was violently tousled in various directions and but yet, she still smiled on the outside. Seeing a man of a familiar face come out of that copter made her sigh of relief.

            "Your ride, Miss Lime," he spoke in a low and pleasant English accent. He held out a hand for her.

            The green-eyed woman beamed as she slipped her tiny hand in his grasp. Then slowly the man helped her in the flying vehicle.

            "The Master awaits," he said respectively.

            She game him a small toothy grin at his antics. "Thanks Krillin."

            The small, short man winked at her before he made his way to the front of the copter. This machine was similar to a limo, with a privacy screen and other great luxurious. Its capacity could reach up to fifteen people. 

            Lime made a short crouched walk to the back of the vehicle with caution. When she reached the black, cushy seat, she sat down beside a man and let out a happy sigh. Almost immediately she reached to turn on the light.

            Something furry grabbed onto her wrist and Lime panicked for a moment. With a small frown she whispered, "But I want to see you."

            "I know," he said in a low, husky voice. His tail pulled her closer and closer to him, lessening the gap between them. Suddenly he flicked on one of the lights and smirked at her look. Quickly he grabbed onto her other wrist and pulled her hard into his chest, locking her sweet, tender lips with his own.

            She melted. She melted under his hold, his touch, his lips... just him. The brown-haired star moaned against his lips as their kiss deepened and deepened. He was a drug that she couldn't live without. 

            Her hands grasped onto his crisp clothing while his hands fondled with her breasts and the most sensitive areas that were accessible to him. His breath got caught in his throat as her fingers rake through his hair. Then suddenly he stopped.

            She gave him a questioning look.

            He shut his eyes, savouring her sweet, delicious scent flaring in his nostrils. He slowly caressed her soft, fragile skin with delicate care, also relishing the touch, the sensation. He swallowed hard before confessing, "I'm going to miss you."

            It hurt her. It hurt that it made him, a great Saiyan, sound so sad. She reached out and caressed his hard, handsomely sculpted cheek. "Gohan, I love you." 

            "I know." He smiled and embraced her in his arms, before giving her another passionate kiss. "I love you, too."

            Lime rested her head on his chest, heavily breathing. "It's not everyday that I'm called to America. Launching a new clothing and make-up line is hard work. Making a movie isn't going to make things easier-" She was momentarily silenced by his demanding, irresistible kisses, that led to...other things.

**-º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º-**

            Gohan walked through the double glass doors before standing still on the marble floor with a slight raging temper. Raking his hair with his fingers, he looked around the grand mansion, looking for someone. Then he heard a scream. Instead of being worried, the Saiyan rolled his eyes and loosened his red tie before entering the family room. There he found his mother in a sour mood...as usual.

            Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she wore silk material that hung close to her body in the right places. It resembled to a traditional Japanese dress, but it was altered in various places to make it look more Saiyan-like. That meant it was suitable for her to fight in. And of course there was a hole in the back so her tail could hang out. At the moment her furry tail wrapped tightly around her slender waist, and the fur appeared to be spiked up from her distressed mood.

            "Hello mother," he said as he approached her with a small smile.

            "Hello my son," she said in an equal tone, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

            "I'm fine," he lied. His face revealed that he was fibbing. His mother, ChiChi, saw that he was.

            "What's wrong?" she said in an unpleasant tone. To her surprise he hung his head and didn't respond. She knew what the matter was. "It's that human, isn't it?" It wasn't possible for him to say it more bitterly with venom.

            "Don't start mother," Gohan said in a harsh tone that he internally hoped would shut her up.

            At that moment Bardock and Goten entered the room, dirty and sweaty. Their unpleasant stench didn't quite faze Gohan and his mother--or even halt their little beginnings of a verbal bout.

            Goten looked on the coffee table and said something in Saiyan tongue. What resulted was a little ball object, which was his camera. As programmed, it levitated beside him and was especially useful. "Looks like I didn't miss much," he muttered under his breath. He was referring to his mother and brother fighting over Lime. Goten mentally shook his head.

            Bardock let out a sigh of exasperation and annoyance while he strained to bend his knees to sit down. That's how much the paralysis wore off. He laid his head back and braced himself for another fight. 

            A girl that seemed to be eighteen entered the room. She had long dark, thick hair with matching coal eyes. The clothing that she wore was modern and Americanized, as it consisted of skimpy pants and tops. If her father were here, Goten would not have called her a "whore" or any other names like that on a daily basis. For no particular reason Goten didn't have a liking towards Raditz daughter named Rita. This same girl regretted entering the room the moment she saw her Aunt bickering at her more likeable cousin, Gohan. 

            "Mother, evolution depends on mixing bloodlines! It's a fact!"

            "But it's a human!! More like a... a slut if you ask me!!" Chichi slipped out.

            Goten's camera quickly zipped in front of ChiChi's face to capture the moment. He snickered quietly. 

            "AAAHHH! See Goku!!" ChiChi suddenly yelled, looking up towards the ceiling, as if she was looking up at heaven. She knew Goku wasn't there, hoping that he was still on his 'mission' with his brother. But the devoted mate couldn't help it. The way Chichi was acting made it seem like heaven was the place that could carry out her message. "See what you left me? You had to leave me to raise them all by MYSELF!"

            Gohan partially thought that her act was just to regain pity. Trying desperately to be calm in this situation he circled the room, attempting to get his thoughts clear. Soon he snapped back at his mother. "You can't help who you fall in love with!" 

            Then it became silent. Uncomfortably silent that even Goten's camera didn't make a sound or beep.

            ChiChi did mellow down a bit but choked on a sob. She really did love her son--more than he could imagine. She just wanted the best for him. The raven-haired woman knew that her father-in-law had tried so very hard to raise their status. ChiChi respected that and she didn't want to anger him or Goku (if he was alive or not) by allowing Gohan to mate with a mere human. When mate comes to mind it wasn't just sex for them, it was something deeper. It was similar to marriage, though Saiyans never acknowledged it. In addition, their term 'mating' was more than marriage. There was and could be no divorce and hateful separation. That was why Chichi was so skeptical with the whole thing in the first place.

In the silence, excluding Chichi's strangled sob, the unlikeliest one to speak actually spoke. Frankly this was getting old and Bardock had enough of it. The scar-faced man looked at up Gohan with irritated eyes and made a serious decision. "Bring her here Gohan," he said in a calm, tired voice. When it comes down to what matters, Bardock only wanted his grandchildren to be happy--and live better than he.

            Goten's mobile camera quickly zoomed on everyone's reaction.

            Chichi's eyes widened in pure surprise.

            Gohan gave his grandfather a grateful toothy smile and immediately left the house to get Lime.

            Rita looked at her grandfather, Bardock, questioningly. 

            Bardock let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, almost in disgust. "I don't like my grandson mating with a human no more than you do, but I think we owe him a chance. Times change since I came here," he simply explained with authority. Silently, Bardock thought, "Besides I don't know how much I can take of this verbal, pathetic fighting."

            Chichi collapsed in a chair while she ignored Goten's levitated camera that continued to linger over her head.

****

-º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º-

            Lime peeped around the corner. She wore a dress that was similar to Chichi's because of the circumstance she was under. The female then sighed as she moved back; a bit scared that Gohan's family was going to interrogate her. "Holy shit, I feel like I'm-" 

            "Walking into the gates of hell?" Gohan's cousin, Rita, said with much mockery yet understanding in her voice.

            Nodding, Lime agreed with her mouth partially opened. She was ttrying to suck up her courage

**-º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º-**

            "Why do I have to ask the questions? You know how to speak English!" Chichi complained to her father-in-law. 

            Bardock sat in a grand chair that somewhat resembled a throne. "Answering under pressure is the best way to get an honest and better answer," he replied coolly.

            Chichi nodded uncertainly, still having questions lingering in her mind. Then she straightened herself to make herself seem more assertive as she watched her niece bring Gohan's girlfriend in the room.

            Bardock said something in Saiyan tongue.

            "Sit," Chichi translated.

            Bardock said something else.

            "Where do you live?"

            "Uhh...presently?"

            "Yes."

            "In a hotel that's about fifteen minutes away... flying by a copter at least." 

            Goten sat back against his chair, beside Gohan. He carefully watched his tense brother-and made sure that his camera caught it on tape. He could use it to torture Gohan in the future.

            "How long have you been seeing Gohan?"

            "Over two years."

            "Have you two mat-er-had sex?"

            At that question (which Chichi planned herself) the colour drained from Gohan's and Lime's faces. Bardock, Goten, and Rita fell over, slightly surprised.

"MOM!" Gohan yelled, with a heating visage.

            Goten's camera zoomed in at Gohan's shocked face and then at Lime's perplexed, baffled look.

            Chichi raised her hands up in defense, dismissing the idea. From their expression, she knew her answer. "Okay. Okay! Next question."

            Bardock said something.

            "If you two ever have children, will you allow them become a warrior... allow them to be a true Saiyan?"

            Gohan coughed unnaturally loud.

            "I never thought of that," Lime said in a strangled voice, feeling more nervous than before. The pressure was definitely increasingly too fast for her.

            The silver camera had to capture her frightened face, and couldn't miss to record her breathless voice. 

            "Will you convert-and become more like a Saiyan... using our traditions and-" Chichi knew she was pushing it.

            "You know what... I can't deal with this now," Lime stated, rising up and out of her chair. Trying not to look shaken up, she headed to the door.

            Gohan got up and ran after her. 

            Goten called upon his camera to retrieve it. He knew if he allowed it to follow Gohan, his brother would probably blast it to bits; and the teen didn't want that. Instead he held the camera in his hand and zoomed in on his cousin's face--close enough to see the little imperfections. Then in a taunting voice he said, "Oh! Looks like slutty Ritee has a zit!" Goten found it amusing and took pride making her life more difficult. If it meant changing her name to rhyme with offending words--or to call her insulting names in the first place, then sure, why not.

Rita glared at Goten then at the camera, giving them a heated cut-eye. "Get that f--king thing out of my face brat." When he persisted and made a _ki_ shield around him and the camera to protect each other, she stuck up her middle finger at him and camera lens. Goten just gave her a nasty, toothy grin.

            Ah yes, the joys of family.

**-º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º-**

            Gohan sat back against the chair as he watched Lime walk through the boarding gates in the airport. His face was almost expressionless, slightly gloomy, as he waved to Lime. She gave him a short sweet--yet depressing smile. Yes, yesterday was certainly interesting, which reminded Gohan to have a very long talk with his mother. Lovers parting was difficult, though yesterday was almost equally dreadful. He couldn't always make love to her to correct the damages done. Though last night what he did--no--what they did made their love stronger. However, he didn't mark her... not yet. He did not want to do it without the ceremony. He respected his Saiyan culture--he respected his father. At that reminder and thought he suddenly shut his eyes. One was to block the heartache. The other was because of his father's words that echoed inside his head. 

"Make your mother happy for me. Continue to make me proud Gohan, my only son." 

            Hmm. Gohan already broke one of his promises--he did not make his mother happy because of Lime. Gohan had to make sure to keep the second part of the promise, for his father... even if Goku was alive or not.

**

-º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º-

**

**

**

To be continued 

Next chapter: The Trials

*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·. Goku's Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·* 


	3. The Trials

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

*************

The Young and the Mate-less

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**

('·.¸('·.¸Chapter Two: The Trials¸.·'´)¸.·'´)

**

            Silently, Bardock rolled his shoulders back as he watched his grandson straightened his tie. The Saiyan wasn't happy with the fact that his grandchild turned out to be so _Human-ish—_tainting Gohan's Saiyan attitude. How little Gohan trained also didn't delight Bardock. Who would have known mingling with so many humans would do that to you? Bardock didn't like it but what could he do? He knew one way or another _they_ would change when they lived on this planet. 

            His son, Kakarott as known as Goku, did become _nice_. After all, Grandpa Gohan raised Goku a couple of years before Bardock found his son. As mentioned earlier, when Bardock did find his son, he did _try_ to change his son. He did try to make Goku bitter—make him more like a fighter—a warrior. Not just any warrior but a Saiyan warrior. 

            And as pointed out before, his son did become a great warrior…but he, unlike a Saiyan warrior, had mercy and compassion for others. He… was different… And somewhere down the line Bardock knew that he became softer.

            But hey, it was inevitable.

            They were in a foreign place, where peace was a must.

            They changed… Kakarott changed…

            And sometimes it was sickening.

            But then at times, it could _come_ in handy…Bardock supposed… 

            Bardock just stopped pondering, regretting, and stared at his grandson with unyielding love in his eyes. He loved both of his grandchildren, but being Saiyan he didn't show love and affection. No. Not even the way their father would. Fighting with them were enough. Bardock always thought that sparring and fighting was a good way to bond. (Unless they were, of course, your enemies… like Freiza.)

            Goku met Chichi by fighting in a tournament. They hit it off because they were both fighters—warriors.

            Bardock met his children's mother by…well at that time all females were warriors. Bardock would logically believe that at least his grandson, Gohan, would _mate_ a warrior.

            That wasn't the only problem he was faced with. Bardock saw something disturbing in his visions. It was a rare occasion for him to not see something including himself… or Kakarott. It was about Gohan—and er—Gohan's potential mate. And what he also saw was his grandson's face—reaction—and Bardock knew it wouldn't be happy hour. No, it was be quite the contrary.

            And Bardock didn't really care about it at first, but then he remembered his grandson's temper, and he knew what happens when Saiyans get angry. 

            He almost smiled. It would be a perfect chance to spar with Gohan—and there would be no holding back. Just the way the Saiyan liked it.

            Bardock frowned inwardly as he watched his grandson leave the house to go to his apartment. Maybe he should have told his grandson in advance. But then maybe Gohan wouldn't believe him. Bardock's grandsons—and even granddaughter—could be very stubborn when they wanted to be.

            But hey, it was in their genes.

•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Gohan loosened his solid black tie as he sat back into his chair. Inside his cozy apartment, he turned on the television and left the channel on the local news. Gohan then sighed, rolling his head back and forth with some sort of anxiety. He couldn't quite figure out why his grandfather actually spent time with him during the day. It was as if his grandfather knew something that Gohan didn't. Mentally, Gohan shrugged it off. Maybe Bardock was just bored so he just wanted to have fun and fight his grandson. Or it could be—

            "In this special news bulletin, we had just received word that Lime, music's new great sensation, had been struck in an accident."

            Gohan's headshot up at the television screen, with all attention directed at it.

            "It has been reported that on the way to America, the airplane had trouble in the weather and unfortunately crashed into the ocean. There were no survivors..."

            Everything went still. "No," Gohan whispered, disbelieving what was happening. He swallowed hard as he fought to keep hold on his temper. His eyes flickered two distinct colours while rage, grief and sorrow engulfed his body. Rising from his seat, he stared at the television looking carefully at the wreck—and what the police uncovered. His power doubled…tripled… multiplied, rising to a dangerous level for indoors. Comprehending that his girlfriend was gone forever, Gohan made a tight fist and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was not a very happy man at the moment. The look on his face suggested that he was going to kill someone. 

Gohan yelled out in rage, punching television screen. The Saiyan didn't flinch as sparks flew everywhere—and looked as if he wouldn't care if it started a fire. The enraged Saiyan bellowed out from emotional pain, as his rampage would soon commence. _Now_ he knew what his grandfather was hinting about. Immediately, the Saiyan flew out of his apartment, through the balcony (it was forbidden to fly in apartment hall ways), heading to his grandfather's private training area. Conveniently the enraged Gohan knew that Bardock would be there. Hopefully Bardock would be nice enough to listen to Gohan cries after he kicked his grandfather's ass. 

•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Gohan sat on the bench at a park, watching little kids, human or alien, play around. He looked around lazily with a depressed face. And to think that he once believed that he would have half-breeds, mini-versions of Gohan and Lime, running around in their dream house. This thought saddened him further, but this place actually gave him some solace and peace. He sighed, breathing heavily so the tears wouldn't shed. Then he shut his eyes wanting too be soothed one way or another. Though every time he did so, her face, her features—Lime would just appear in his visions, and even _haunt_ him in his dreams… 

            _She was gone_, and Gohan just didn't feel right. It felt as if something was torn away from him. It was unfair. Now he felt so lonely and incomplete. He hated feeling like this. It was shit…

            Kami, this was hard. It was just as difficult as when his father left, maybe worse. Lime was his lover. She was his other half. With his great memory, he still remembered the way she laughed; the way she walked…he remembered it all. She was emblazed into his memory as if she was supposed to remain in his heart forever. Suddenly Gohan was forced out of his thought as he felt something hard smack his face. "Ow, what the hell was that?" 

When he opened his eyes, he found a human child hold on a basketball, sporting a terrified look on his face. He was trembling.

"I'm sorry mister," was all the little boy could say.

If Lime was here at this very moment she would first calm Gohan down and make the kid happier in no time. Well, she was gone. Now what was Gohan supposed to do?

His eyebrows moved up and down uncertainly. "Uh… it's okay kid. Just get out of my face…and make sure it never happens again." That wasn't too nice, and he knew that if Lime saw that, he'd be dead. But at least he didn't kill the child.

He nodded. The boy looked like he was going to cry, but he managed to runaway in one piece.

So how exactly would Gohan survive without her??

•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Chichi sat on her bed, under the sheets, with a tear streaming down her polished cheek. Her niece stood by the door with a frown on her face. Goten sat diagonally across his mother with a somber face. Despite the mood, Goten never failed to bring his camera along. With a small calling the camera was set in the corner taping everyone, capturing their soap opera lives that they lead on tape. 

            Bardock entered the room and narrowed his eyes at everyone. "Why are you guys all here?" He didn't really care; he was just curious.

            Goten was the first to speak. "Mother is plotting against Gohan."

            Chichi's eyes grew bigger and defensive. "Goten!! Don't say that. I _never_ plot against my son. My son _plots_ against me."

            Bardock gave her a look that didn't silence or halt her thoughts.

            "Can't you just believe that I care about Gohan!? I understand that he loves that human…and I know how it feels to have your mate ripped out of your grasp!"

            It then became stuffy with silence.

            "So if you have any objections then leave."

            Goten gave his grandfather a wicked look with a grin.

            Ah yes, another fight. Bardock sat down on a nearby chair. He knew he'd have to play referee if things get out of hand.

            And no one objected. They just sat still and waited.

            In five minutes Gohan entered the room and still didn't look any better. He just stood there, staring into nothingness, looking so cold and detached.

            Chichi opened her arms out to her son. "Come Gohan."

            Silently everyone, including Goten's camera, watched Gohan passively walk to his mother's side and sit down beside her. He let her hold him. 

            "She was really nice, wasn't she? You really do love her… I'm sorry."

            Gohan didn't know whether to believe it or not, but for once in a long time it felt nice to be in his mother's arms. The warmth was comforting; her soft humming was even soothing. Even as he laid his head on her upper chest, listening to her heartbeat helped him calm down. He could feel his mother caress the back of his head, and yes it was consoling. He needed it. And it's not like he enjoyed fighting against his mother. Just when it came to him and his love life, Chichi and Gohan could never _agree_ on a suitable mate or wife. Maybe he shouldn't disregard the idea of being vulnerably healed by his kin.

            Silence, again, occupied the room for another ten minutes.

            Goten stared at her mother and could tell she was already up to something. Don't get him wrong, she was a great mother. Every person had theirs flaws. Hers was being too persistent and forceful when she thinks that her way was the _best_ way. The way her mother looked at Gohan, Goten could see that she was genuinely concerned for his brother; yet there was something lingering in her mind by the glint in her charcoal-black eyes. He knew she was hesitant to say something, but she was impulsive when she wasn't careful. Oh, Goten would bet on a thousand American dollars that it'd be out soon enough. Maybe too soon.

            "Gohan are you okay?"

            "If you want an honest answer mother… it's no." 

            Chichi knew it wasn't time to pester him to find the _right_ mate. Deciding what was best for the heart-broken Gohan, she held onto her son for the rest of the night.

Bardock was out into the hall with Goten and knew exactly what was going through the boy's mind. "Don't worry. Hopefully your mother wouldn't do anything extreme to upset your brother."

            Goten gave a short nod to his grandfather before wishing his mother and brother "a good night". 

•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            One week later Goten sat in his brother's living room in Gohan's apartment, doing a little channel surfing on Gohan's new and _cool _LCDflat-screen television. Hey, it wasn't like Gohan couldn't afford it. He was a business tycoon. The Saiyan was a genius in the market. That's probably why Goten was a spoiled teen.

Goten looked back at his brother, who was paying the delivery boy for twenty pizzas. As far as Goten was concerned, it _looked _like Gohan was making progress. He could actually hide his grief and sorrow now. Gohan was able to speak as if nothing bothered him, able to put on a façade for everyone's sake. However Goten knew better, Gohan was still hurt—but he was a Saiyan. It was expected for him to suck it up like a man…a warrior. 

            "Here squirt. Your snack…" Gohan said with a small, plastered smile as he passed ten large boxes to his younger brother.            

            "Thanks Gohan." For some reason, Goten didn't care if his brother gave him corny nicknames like 'squirt'. Besides he had no reason to fight. Gohan was a great brother who treated him well whether if it was feeding him or buying him great toys. "So… did mom tell you anything?"

            Gohan stopped chewing for a moment and looked at his brother. For a second Gohan's face transformed a bit, suggesting an expression that he wanted to murder someone. But that was only for a second. "Yeah, figures. She wants me to move on…"

            "…and find a proper mate?" Goten finished.

            Gohan nodded with uncertainty. 

            Then none of them spoke while the television echoed noises, which made the atmosphere more awkward. 

            "She already arranged me to meet people."

            "Are you going to go?"

            "Does it look like I have a choice?" he mumbled.

            Goten chuckled, smiling up at his brother, dryly. "Good point."

 •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Gohan wore a plain black, buttoned shirt wit matching black pants. Although he defied his normal demeanor by letting his shirt lose, which allowed his chest to be exposed, he looked strikingly handsome. How he was dressed and being in black made him look inhumanly mysterious and…enchanting. Gohan never did this intentionally. He was just tired and lazy to dress up properly. 

            Chichi sat beside his son and patted her son's knee to make him _feel_ better. Beaming brightly, she was happy and relieved that her son gave in. Maybe…just _maybe_…they can find a match for him. Now that'll be interesting, especially since Gohan persisted that he wasn't interested in Saiyan woman.

            Bardock and Goten sat by the side. Both of them had a frown on their faces, but not for the same reason. Bardock was _forced_ to see this and Goten's camera was _not _aloud to tape what would go on in the room later. Both of them imitated each other by crossing their arms, and resting back against the couch. They didn't plan to lose that bitter frown.

            The first person entered the room and the questioning began. 

            "So… Meilin, what do you like to do?"

            This Saiyan was not as pleasant as her name sounded. She was big, muscular and…intimidating. Her black rough hair was up in a tight ponytail and she didn't not wear any make up or crèmes, which only made Gohan wonder about her facial cleanliness. She wore her class two Saiyan armour with her tail wrapping tightly around her waist. Her face was serious, yet hinted with a bit of humour as she responded. "I like to fight." Her voice was thick and low. This Meilin was no doubt a tomboy. "I also like to train to become stronger." She now had a small smirk on her face as she cracked her knuckles. 

            Her manly appearance and masculine attitude was a definite turn-off.

            Goten looked at her, disgusted, and he made no attempt to hide it. "What girl wears Saiyan armour when they're not training?" he muttered under his breath. "She's like a man…kind of… Not to mention she looks like one…I don't want ugly nieces and nephews."

            Bardock heard what his grandson had said. Surprisingly Bardock agreed with Goten. This woman was too _masculine_ for Gohan. If Gohan chose Lime in the first place, who was soft and weak, what were the chances that Gohan would have a liking towards this _woman_?

            Gohan stared, bewildered and numb at the sight before him. Mentally he shrugged at the woman and once he blinked, he wanted to gag. _She?_ She… Gohan's future mate? Was his mother on drugs or something?? Kami, she was an eye sore. She was certainly not what Gohan would call wife material. She was more the warrior, "I'll-beat-the-shit-out-of-you," type of person. 

            Coming to a quick decision, Gohan coughed out, "Next."

The next wasn't as bad as the first but still; she wasn't as good-looking as the first one. Now that's saying something. Besides she seemed a bit too weird for Gohan.

            "So what do you like?"

            This female Saiyan wore a crooked smile on her face as she replied. "I'm into Mother Nature and I mostly spend my time doing charitable things. I like to plant and grow trees. I'm also a vegetarian."

            So she was one of those Earth people. Bardock narrowed his eyes at that. "So, does that mean you don't eat meat?"

            She shook her head.

            "No… meat," Bardock repeated in a low, strangled voice. He'd never thought that he would say those two words in one sentence. His face showed that he was scared. "No _meat_." That was a nightmare for a Saiyan. How can anyone not _eat_ meat?

            "It's cruel for the poor animals!! Think about it! They have feelings too! They suffer and we eat them!?! It's so heartless!" she bleated, teary eyed.

            Yeah, she was too soft for Gohan's liking. She was too 'in a different world' type of thing. There may be a problem with that. It was kind of sickening how obsessed she could be with nature and all that stuff that comes with it. 

            "So, you really like animals huh?" Chichi asked politely.

            She nodded and beamed. "Bunnies are the best!" she said with a small squealed.

            Yeah. With her immature attire, she was like a child. So innocent without appeal. So different. So _not_ for Gohan.

            Chichi smiled and patted Gohan's leg. "Remember when I made you a bunny rabbit costume for Halloween when you were just a little kid…" 

            Gohan turned his head at his mother, giving her a horrified look. Boy, that was not a fond memory of his past. But he had to admit he had fun changing it to an evil—more possessed looking bunny, with help from Bardock of course.

            The female squealed at that. "Aww that's so cute!!" She squealed again and then gave Gohan this _weird,_ _shy_ look. It sort of freaked Gohan.

            Goten shook his head at her. Damn he hated it when she squealed. It was a mix of a scream and a bull snorting—just hers was high pitched. 

            Bardock sat there with a bored expression on his handsome face that didn't age. Yes, being a Saiyan does have its advantages. Though being a Saiyan did not give much control over his patience and tolerance level. He wanted to leave this room so desperately…

            Gohan exhaled deeply before nudging his mother. When she looked at him, he kept his eyes on the woman being 'examined'. Quickly he coughed out, "Next."

            This one looked quite normal and sane, unlike the last one. The way she dressed made it clear that she appreciated fashion, yet didn't take advantage of clothes that showed off curves and revealed things that may disturb younger children. But still, Gohan wasn't satisfied.

            "What's some of your interests?"

            She folded her hands and rested them on her lap. Slowly, she chose her words carefully, and when responding, she gave eye contact, mainly to Gohan. "I like to sing and dance. Things like painting, sculpturing, and drawing are fun. However, I haven't lost my roots. Occasionally I train with my father."

            Chichi nodded her head, approving of this female. However, Gohan didn't seem to like her that much. She just seemed too…ahh…her couldn't find the word. Maybe Gohan just wanted to make excuses, or maybe he wasn't ready to be back on the dating scene.

            This female saw Gohan's exhausted face. Quietly she asked, "What's wrong?"

            Gohan looked at her, somewhat amazed at her talent to see through people. "Nothing. Really."

            "Then why are you doing this?"

            Gohan meekly pointed to his mother.

            She nodded, understanding quite well. "Are you happy?"

            Goten looked at Gohan then back the female. Wasn't Gohan or Chichi supposed to be asking the questions?

            "No," Gohan quietly replied ignoring his mother's _look_.

            "Well you shouldn't be doing things that don't make you happy."

            Gohan nodded at her and looked around. "Is it just me or is everyone going crazy?"

 •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            "Mom! I'm not interested in female Saiyans! Can't you understand that?" Gohan yelled at his mother, frustrated from the irritation.

            Chichi sat bestowing a hurt look. "All your life I always tried to give you what you wanted. Now I just want a Saiyan daughter-in-law, so I can finally be happy!"

            "And how is a _Saiyan_ for a daughter-in-law going to make _you_ happy?" Really, she was selfish!

            "The maybe I can die in peace!" she screamed back at her oldest son. On both of their faces a vein bulged.

            "And who said you're going to die?!" Gohan responded back, hissing more than yelling.

            "No one!"

            "_Exactly_!!"

            "But I want you to be happy! I want you to have children…strong children. Don't you understand how I feel?" she asked in a desperate tone.

            Gohan's nose flared in anger. "Don't you understand how _I_ feel?"

            Chichi stood up so her watery eyes could intimidate her son. "Of course I know how you feel," she said in a harsh whisper. "I let Goku go! I let your father go and do that stupid mission. He left me to raise you and Goten, almost alone! Don't ask me if I understand the feeling of losing a mate. Unlike you, I don't know whether your father is alive or not!" She said that with passion and poise. Chichi did really mean every word she said, plus it was the truth. Two tears made its way down Chichi's pale cheek. They were unwanted so she quickly wiped her tears away.

And Gohan did the smart thing and stayed silent. 

            "Now listen to me Gohan," Chichi began with a snippy tongue. "I gave you freedom when you were growing up. I let you have a separate home without nagging on you. I even let you date humans."

            Gohan snorted at that, crossing his arms.

            "When you got your love nest, did I say anything? Didn't I suffer when my child was away from me?" Chichi asked in a yell-whisper. 

            Gohan swallowed hard but never left his eyes from his mother. 

            "You have to move on Gohan. For my sake, Goten's sake, everyone's sake. More importantly, it's for you. You're handsome. You're fertile. You're young. Being mate-less isn't going to complete your happiness," Chichi pointed out, knowing what she said was definitely true from experience.

            "Or _what_? What if I just want to live and die alone?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

            "Then I'm a very unlucky mother." Kami, how Gohan hated when she used that line. "I have a proposal for you though."

            Gohan looked down at her with a frown.

            "You have a month to find a Saiyan mate. See? It's your choice. You just have to find her, that's all."

            Gohan looked shock. Didn't she get it? He didn't want to see other women. Why was she so persistent? Outraged he spoke up, "And what if I don't want to _find_ a Saiyan female? Or what if I don't find a Saiyan female that _I_ like?" 

            Chichi frowned, straightening herself to look dead serious. "Then your cousin will not be allowed to marry and go though the mating ceremony with Zargo."

            Gohan's eye twitched violently. "Mom that's not a proposal. It's blackmail!"

            Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. "I know," and with that she gave her son a threatening glare before she left the room. 

            Gohan opened his mouth to protest but by the time he knew what to say, she was gone. He staggered to do the door, but was surprised to find his cousin there. He looked down at her and could tell something was wrong. Did she hear everything that he and his mother spoke of?

            A tear streaked her face, which caused Gohan to worry. In a quiet voice, Rita confessed something that will change everything. "Gohan, I'm pregnant," she whispered, worried with a mix of sadness.

            Gohan opened his mouth in surprise. He was going to yell at her for being to immature, but instead he comforted her, pulling her into his embrace. 

            "I'm so s-sorry Gohan," she choked.

            "Don't ever say that. That's like betraying your child." Gohan took in deep breaths as he said that. It was overwhelming to find out that his cousin was pregnant, but this would only put more pressure on him. "Don't worry. You and Zargo will go through the ceremony. I promise." His hold tightened as she began to cry in his chest. And inside his head one word repeated itself over and over… 

            Shit

SHIT

_Shit_

            **Shit**

            And some more shit! 

Now he'd really have to find a Saiyan girlfriend. If he didn't find one in time, his mother may find out about his cousin's dilemma. There was no way that Gohan would just let his cousin down like that either. No. Not without trying.

•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

To be continued 

Next chapter: The Wild Card


	4. The Wild Card

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood"

The Young and the Mate-less

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**('·.¸('·.¸****Chapter Three: The Wild Card****¸.·'´)¸.·'´)**

It was a normal night at a local club—well for a Monday at least. There were the normal drunkards marking their territory by playing pool, harassing young females, and drinking till they couldn't talk properly. They seemed to be in the back of the place, away from windows and doors. Where they weren't at, there were couples and friends—the saner more sober people than the drunkards. They were normally dining and dancing, taking more presence than any other type of people there. But again, it was a Monday. Weekdays—or more accurately the days Mondays to Thursday, did not gather so many of them as the other days. Now the rest of the people were in much smaller amounts for they consisted of loners, victims of depression—people you wouldn't find in large quantities. These type of people were here constantly, but again because of their tiny sum they weren't taken into account, or recognized strongly as the other people. 

And so, tonight, Gohan was one of those people—the sad people—who sat firmly at the bar on a black stool… 

Gohan traced his fingers around the rim of his glass, before draining the alcoholic beverage. With a small sigh he closed his eyes and sat there silently with a frown. 

Yes, he was defiantly one of those people. He was a victim of depression at the moment—and was so caught up into it that he did not know that someone was watching him. Oh gosh… this pressure was taking a toll on him mentally, draining and fatiguing him. 

"You know, you can lighten up a little," came a feminine voice. 

Initially Gohan ignored the speaker, even if she was a woman, and was _right_. After a moment listening to the sultry jazz music being played in the background, he slowly opened his obsidian eyes and asked the bartender for one more shot of whiskey. 

The same bartender, a tall fit man in his mid-40s, gave Gohan what he ordered for. His gray eyes, full of wisdom, immediately darted to a woman, and asked her what she would like to drink. Politely, she asked for water. And when she got it, then drank it, she spoke again. 

"What ever it is, it can't be that bad."

This time, Gohan did not fully ignore her. He coldly replied, "What do you know?" without giving her eye contact—or any other hints that he was speaking to her. 

The same female looked at him for once with a disappointed frown. "You're not going to get anything done mopping around. It's not productive."

"And what if I don't want to do anything," he replied in a hiss. And still, he did not give her eye contact—or even look up and turn his head slightly to view her face. Instead, he wanted to shake his head as he wondered why she, a stranger, would care. 

She gave him a plain response, and then returned to her cool beverage. "Well then that's your problem."

He smiled crookedly. "I can't believe a human just hit on me…" Gohan muttered under his breath. The Saiyan did not want to question how much worse—or strange—his day can get.

She heard that. "Why?"

Gohan seriously did not expect her to comment or question on that. This time, he looked at her, quickly examining her. She was a young lady with pleasant blue eyes. Her dark hair was tastefully crimpled and unrestrained by any hair ties, falling over her slender fair shoulders and back. Immediately, her looks contradicted his initial thoughts about her. This woman wasn't ugly and lonely. Well he wasn't sure if she was lonely, but most of the lonely people he encountered weren't the prettiest folk around.

"Why what?" he asked, irritated.

Her face was fair and her complexion was clean, almost flawless. She had a small pretty nose and soft looking, cheery red lips. The way she dressed showed that she had certain class and dignity. This woman did not degrade herself from wearing skimpy clothes that revealed cleavage or womanly flesh and curves in a provocative manner. Instead, she wore a nice, dark, sleek dress. It was half-casual and half-fancy. The frills on the bottom rim of her plain robe made it so. 

"Why _human_?" The way she said that proved that she had a certain poise and self-dignity. 

Gohan narrowed his eyes at her, returning a frown. He wondered why she would be here. "I'm assuming you're human. You don't have a tail," he replied flatly, and pointed behind her, indicating that she did not possess a trait that normally identified a Saiyan.

A bit unexpectedly, she smiled warmly at him—which he only assumed that she was proving him right.

He lightened up a bit. "And I could only wonder why you would be here?"

Her smile flattened down a bit. "The name's Videl."

Gohan looked down at his empty glass. "I'm Gohan."

She turned her body to face him. Her expression showed no hesitation while she pulled her hair to flow onto her back. "So… Gohan… do you want to dance?"

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

Gohan agreed to dance with a stranger called Videl. He didn't know how—or why—he approved. She just somehow broke his defenses with this mysterious air that clouded her. It was that Gohan found alluring—and so he danced, not really caring why she was hanging out in a bar. They just moved in sync with the jazzy music that only couples and lovers would dance to—temporarily living somewhere else, because the both of them wanted to escape reality.

"So what do you do for a living?" she asked curiously as they swayed side to side.

The Saiyan slightly shrugged before he twirled her out and then back in his embrace. "I have my own business that merely lives off stocks and boring stuff like that. There's nothing exciting about it," Gohan explained.

She shook her head, noticing his suit. "I never would have guessed," she said in a playful tone laced with sarcasm. Her interest only flattered the Saiyan. 

Gohan grinned down at her lively mood and continued, "Well it's not like I have a choice. My grandfather doesn't work. My dad's gone. I have to take of my family. If I don't then I may be stuck in a very terrible job—and then I'll be in trouble with my conscious. I have to earn enough to sustain my mother, brother, grandfather and cousin."

The stranger in his arms nodded with some good wonder for him and confessed, "I'm impressed," in Japanese. 

"Are you really?" he asked half-curious. From her, he wasn't expecting an answer with reason.

She nodded, not showing any signs of embarrassment. "I admire a guy who can use his brains instead of muscles all the time. It's also rare to find a guy that's so concerned for his family."

He smirked at her, slightly awed that she wasn't shallow. "Well I'm surprised a human like yourself would hang around a Saiyan like me."

At that comment, she stopped moving to the music and just halted on the spot, causing Gohan to be in a very uncomfortable position. "You shouldn't," she started sternly with belief. "Humans and Saiyans should learn to live together. Nameks and humans seem to be getting along. Saiyans aren't any different," Videl explained with her lips in a tight thin line. She obviously felt positively strong about races mixing well with one another.

He towered over her and gave her a smile—a smile he never made in a while. He admired her outgoing personality and understanding of races. He also liked what she said—especially since she was _right_. All races that live on planet Earth should learn how to get along for their own good. 

Videl slowly grabbed onto his hand, happy that he agreed. They resumed dancing.

"So…you're Japanese?" Gohan asked slowly, keeping the conversation going. 

Videl gave him another look. It was again playful, but mixed with coy mystery. "I can be whoever you want me to be."

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

Gohan and Videl sat by a candle lit table, surprisingly enjoying each other's company for the evening. Well Gohan found it more surprising. He was shocked with himself how he didn't find hanging out with Videl to be awkward. It wasn't just because it was effortless to talk to her—and fairly easy to get along with her—but it was because she was a stranger. A stranger that held no ties with him, or any promise that threatened his guilty conscious of Lime. 

"I never would have guessed you would know so much about Planet Vegeta?" he asked, interested in their present conversation. "Humans don't really care."

She shrugged, exhaling and inhaling deeply. "Well I visited it a couple of times throughout my short life. I find Vegeta to be interesting. Not the King… the Planet."

Gohan smiled at her quick clarification and raised a dark eyebrow, indicating for her to elaborate.

And so she did. "Well when I went one time, I participated in tournaments. They were brutal. Worse than the ones on Earth. Surprisingly I survived. And there was this guy up there who was impressed, and so for his sheer amusement, he trained and taught me 'tricks'. I only agreed because I like fighting—the challenge… that type of thing. It's exciting." She smiled—not at him—but at the thoughts, while her slender eyebrows only rose.

The Saiyan blinked three times before he opened his mouth to reply. "Woah. A human _female_ fighter. And I was so stupid to wonder why your _ki_ is so high for someone like yourself."

Her face got warm. "Now don't I feel special that a Saiyan noticed my elevated _ki_ level," she said in a slight mocking voice.

When he drained his glass of wine, another thought crept into his head. "How much do you know about Planet Vegeta, and in general, Saiyans?" Gohan asked cautiously. In his voice it was clearly evident that he was curious—too curious. That only made Videl wonder.

Her smile stayed on her face, admiring the cozy area that they sat at. They were in a dull lit corner with not many people in sight. And astonishingly she didn't feel uncomfortable. "Enough," Videl answered sweetly, dryly. 

That only confirmed that his thought—his idea—was excellent. Those certain words that formed the plot, sounded brilliantly as it echoed in his head. The only problem was the price… The price for this wild card was terrifying! But Gohan was desperate—being scared wouldn't stop him from asking.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

To be continued

Next chapter: The Deal

**¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks** **¤´¨`·.¸**

This wasn't much of a chapter—or so I think. It was originally three pages, and I somehow lengthened it to five, which is good, because I wanted to separate it from the next chapter. The plot will thicken.

Oh yeah, ShaggyDiz, maybe I should have commented that I'm not cute—or nice—when playing minesweeper (get too frustrated from making those damn blobs). I'm actually never cute when I play games—I get to… competitive and transform to a monster if I'm really into it. In my gym class last year, I was like a bully when playing in games and sports. Heh. *laughs when remembering of whipping balls at wussy girls* Oh well. People find me cute enough that they don't suspect me of cheating!! *grins* 

And Jaina, I need your email addy for you to be added to the list. There aren't many people added to the **mailing** **list**. Only three so far. *shakes head disappointedly* My updates are less constant than before for some odd reason.

Thanks for reading. I can only ask you to review now.

***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.** **Goku's**** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***


	5. The Deal

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".  
  


                                                                                   The Young and the Mate-less 

_                                                                 Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**                                                       ('·.¸('·.¸Chapter Four: The Deal****¸.·'´)¸.·'´)**

            The night grew on for Gohan and Videl as they strolled side by side on an unpopulated beach. The sky was clear and the air was breezy. The water body lapped onto the sandy shore. It was indeed a pleasant setting; however it didn't calm down Gohan. He glanced down at Videl nervously and noticed that she didn't appear mad or angry. He supposed that was a good sign.

            Videl was deep in thought, holding her heels in her hand. She kicked the dusty sand under her feet, just to be a little distracted. As they both heard the ocean slapping hard onto the land, she abruptly stopped, turning to the water to watch it very closely. 

            "So let me get this straight, because you're young and mate-less, your mother has blackmailed you to find a Saiyan girlfriend. And that's where I come in." Videl paused and let out an odd laugh. "Do you honestly think it'll work?" she asked, not looking at Gohan

            Gohan nodded quickly and repeated his deal, "You could pass for a Saiyan! My mom would fall for it since you have a distinct, strong high _ki_. You just have to pretend to be my girlfriend until my cousin gets…ma… married."

            Videl swallowed hard. "How long will it take?"

            Gohan rubbed his hands together. "Hopefully less than five months." He was careful to not stress the word 'hopefully'.

            Suddenly Videl began walking on the cool sand again but at a much slower pace. When she saw Gohan by her side she smiled and then exclaimed, "Can I be an abandoned child from Planet Vegeta? No wait. My parents left me to my aunt, and she was a warrior who abused me on a daily basis and sometimes left me to be molested by drunken men. But then sadly she mysteriously died and left her bounty money all to me!" There was a glint of excitement in her eyes. That only concerned Gohan.

            "How do you think of this stuff?" the Saiyan asked curiously, his left eye twitching slightly.

            She shrugged, her smile fading as the wind did so too. But that was only temporary. "Don't ask."

            Gohan did what she asked and did not comment. Boldly he stopped, grabbing her wrist to force her to look up at him. "Does that mean you'll do it?"

            Videl frowned and let out a big sigh. "Are you absolutely and positively sure about this?" the blue-eyed female asked again in one breath. She was indeed a lively one.

            Gohan indicated agreement with a long nod. "I know it sounds weird, but I'm dead serious."

            Videl nodded slowly before narrowing her eyes at the young man.

            He saw it and became suspicious. "What?"

            A frown replaced her short-lived smile. "Before anything we got to lay down some ground rules. First off, no sex. I also shouldn't be forced doing things that I'm uncomfortable with such as French kissing you in public. And second, I must be home before eleven."

            "Sounds fair," Gohan commented.

            She looked away from him. "Third, I want to stay in a five star hotel."

            "Don't push it."

            Her blue eyes snapped at him. "Four star."

            He glared at her. "Do you ever stop—er—" he halted, knowing that she would just ague with him further. "Fine." Gohan could already see that she was hardheaded. That was okay. Most female Saiyans were—just like his mother.

            Videl looked up at him, not losing the spirit of bargaining. "And I think there's a payment for this?" she asked expectedly.

            He nodded slowly. "How much do you want? I got twenty thousand—" This is what he was afraid of… the price…

            "I want fourty thousand in zeni and fourty thousand in U.S. currency," was her short, subtle demand.

            The Saiyan gave her a heated glare and repressed a growl, submitting. The look and tone she used suggested that she wasn't going to back down.

            The dark haired female saw this and her frown only deepened. "Don't give me that look. For what we know, this might take over a year. I say this is a good deal."

            Gohan sighed, looking defeated, exasperated—and dreadfully irritated. "Okay, fine, you win."

            Videl took out her hand with a plastered smile. Clearing her throat she caught Gohan's attention. When he saw her outstretched hand, he cautiously took her tiny hand in his grasp, slightly shaking it.

            "I hope it will be nice doing business with you," she said sweetly, her mood entirely changing.

            Gohan returned the forced smile. "Yeah, _I_ hope, or else I'm dead," he thought mentally. "Tomorrow or so we'll get started and transform you into a true Saiyan," he said out loud.

            Videl made a genuine smile, finding that idea quite amusing. "Sure Gohan. Whatever you say. You're the one paying me. So you just call me, okay?"

            The tall man nodded, not sure what he was getting himself into—but that thought did not ruin his confidence. Even now, there was no way and no doubt in his mind that his plan would fail… 

            The deal has its many surprises, and you can bet there were some for the both of them.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

To be continued

Next chapter: The Unpleasant Day (well that's the proposed title at least)

**¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks** **¤´¨`·.¸**

Another short chapter! *sigh* The next chapter I promise will be **longer**. And my flame—the will—for writing this story had entirely died out. 

*sigh* And Chichi… she rocks. Without her, Gohan wouldn't have met Videl. 

Oh and **Nitte iz**, Videl is the Wild Card in Gohan's game. ^^

***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.** **Goku's**** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***


	6. The Unpleasantness of it All

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

The Young and the Mate-less

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**('·.¸('·.¸****Chapter Five: The Unpleasantness of it All**¸.·'´)¸.·'´)********

            On his lunch break, Goten sat outside on the cool concrete, playing around with his camera. In one of his hands he held it, while the other used its fingers to press various buttons to achieve desired effects. Goten laughed as he bathed in the sunlight, watching the many females who 'auditioned' to be Gohan's girlfriend—er—potential mate. The boy couldn't help but laugh out loud when he saw the countless shocked and disgusted faces that Gohan can create. To the teen, it was highly amusing to see his brother so tormented, but at times like these, it was just plain pathetic. Suddenly Goten felt his camera—no wait—his _precious_ camera get ripped out of the boy's hand.

            "Hey what was that for?" he quickly queried, standing abruptly to his feet. The teen was ready to take back what was his by force. 

            An older boy with an unpleasant, arrogant attitude held the camera loosely in his hands. His blue crystal eyes narrowed down at Goten, and with a sinister smile, he flung Goten's camera in the air. With a small conceited laugh, followed by the cheers of his posse, the teen ignored Goten angry cries and curses. The older boy watched Goten helplessly move forward, trying to catch his beloved electronic device. Unfortunately for Goten, the camera smashed to pieces on the cool floor with a hard thud. And at that, the older bully laughed. Seeing the device break and spark only made Goten furious. Going Super Saiyan didn't sound like a bad idea.

            "What the f—k was that for Trunks?" Goten asked with harsh venom. 'Just because he's the King's son, doesn't mean he can do anything he wants,' came his next bitter thought.

            Trunks crossed his arms over his chest while he glared down at Goten, sneering at his helplessness. With his gang behind him, he was definitely not afraid of this low class being. And you can bet arrogance ran in his bloodline. "Oh shut up," Trunks said cooly. "It was just a camera, jeez." Trunks glanced to the side, more specifically to a girl named Kimberly, then back at Goten with a more proud look and smiled wickedly. "You're lucky that I didn't beat the shit out of you." 

            Goten shot Trunks an angry, more hated look, knowing that that the Prince was only trying to impress _Kimberly. _Exasperated with this shit, he rolled his eyes and tried to control his temper by inhaling and exhaling deeply. If he would chose to turn Super Saiyan and dare challenge the King's son, who can also transform to a Super Saiyan, Goten might face hell—or something like that. As much as Goten wanted to plant a punch on Trunks's perfect face, he just _couldn't._ It might be that he lacked confidence, lack of courage, or maybe he was too much of a coward to face the consequences.

            Trunks glared down at Goten and with a snap of his fingers his whole gang turned around and walked around. Trunks was leading of course. 

            And it looked like the stuck up Prince didn't care what Goten's father did for Vegeta. _Damn these ungrateful kids these days…_

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            "Gohan, I'm tired of this shit," Goten complained with a mutter. He was still unhappy, even if he was sitting in the passenger seat of Gohan's black Porsche. Diligently, Goten cradled his broken camera in his palms, mentally cursing Trunks and more generally, bullies. 

            "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new camera," Gohan said calmly, trying to pacify his younger brother.

            "Getting another camera aint going to fix anything!" Goten said, clearly frustrated.

            Gohan glanced down at Goten's troubled face before looking back at the road. "I can transfer you to another school," Gohan suggested before he turned on the signal for a right turn.

            "And I'll still have to put up with the same shit."

            There was silence as Gohan steered the car to the right.

            "You won't tell grandfather about this, will you?"

            Gohan chuckled. "Not a chance."

            Goten smirked. "If he found out, he would lock me up in the training room."

            Gohan's lip curled up a bit. Humour served good in some unpleasant situations. It helped lightened things a bit. "Or he would lock you up in a room with Rita."

            Goten frowned at Gohan's remark. "Oh Kami, I'll die if he did that. Luckily she's going to move away when she gets married to _Zargo__,_" Goten noted out loud. And of course, he made the name Zargo sound weird and well…demented.

            Gohan's lips mimicked his brother's, going into a sharp frown. "Didn't you hear the Zargo is going to move in with us after they get married?"

            "NANI!?!" the teen shrieked. "Nooooo! I'll DIE!!" Goten started to panic.

            The Saiyan laughed. "Relax Goten. I'm kidding. Kami forbid more torment must fall on you."

            Goten glared at Gohan, more playfully than he intended to show. "That was below the belt."

            Gohan laughed again and ruffled the teen's hair. 

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

Krillin escorted Videl into a small, dull, gloomy looking restaurant. She wouldn't know why Gohan would want her to meet here, nor did it matter much. Videl already figured that he wanted to keep this a private until she was ready, meaning she knew and learned everything there was to know about Saiyans. He was the boss after all.

            When Krillin spotted Gohan, a small smile was planted on his face. "The Master awaits," he said politely, playfully.

            Videl laughed softly. "You know you don't have to call him that."

            Krillin grinned at her. "I know. I like teasing and irritating him."

            Videl slid into her seat and looked across at the stressed out male. Gohan's clothes weren't different to the ones he wore in the bar. Except this time he found it necessary to wear depressing grays with a black over coat. She smiled at him softly as she received a plate from the waiter. It was a plate of fried rice and chicken. "How do you know—"

            Gohan almost rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, I do pay attention when you talk…"

            She simply shrugged—not showing her awe in her expression—and dug in.

            Krillin slid in the seat, sitting beside Gohan. "It's good to see that she's not a vegetarian," Krillin commented.

            Gohan nodded, looking almost uninterested. "Yeah. My grandfather would have a fit if I didn't eat any meat."

            One of Videl's eyebrows rose in interest. "I already know Saiyans love meat."

            "Especially my grandfather."

            Videl suddenly stopped chewing her food and called upon the waiter, and asked, "Can I have some more chicken on this?" When the waiter was gone, she turned back at Gohan and grinned. "I'm glad your grandfather is fond of meat because I really love meat too!" As quickly as she said that, another plate of chicken made its way to the table. Maybe Gohan was a regular costumer or gave generous tips, which possibly made her receive great service.      

Gohan wiped his forehead and sighed. "So I guess we should start with the basics with greetings and all that."

            Videl nodded while chewing on a piece of bone. "I already know about that stuff…"

            Gohan narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Well then. I guess there isn't much to teach you about. All you have to be is… more aggressive and…and…" he began to stutter, trying to find a good word.

            "You mean don't be a sissy," Videl finished with a hint of pride in her voice. If she wasn't supposed to be a sissy, well then, that made her life a little bit easier. She wasn't one to begin with.

            Gohan slowly nodded at her statement. "Yeah. Don't be a sissy. And please, if my mother makes corny remarks about mating and having children, ignore her. Or you can smile and nod to make her shut up. Either way is effective."

            Krillin agreed with Gohan so he furiously nodded.

            "So… you have a brother?"

            Slowly, Gohan nodded.

            "How old is he?" she questioned, looking down at her food.

            A bead of sweat rolled down his face, slightly ashamed. "Umm… I kind of lost track. He's a teenager though."

            "Oh I see," Videl breathed out softly. Then she noticed the piercing looks from Gohan and Krillin.

            "What?" she asked curiously, giving them suspicious glares. 

            "Nothing," Krilling quickly replied. 

            Videl resumed eating her Chinese food.

            Krillin turned to the side and whispered, "Do you think she could pull this off? Is she that strong?"

            Gohan didn't hesitate to answer back. "I dunno. It's worth a shot."

            Videl did an eye roll. Of course they wouldn't think that she'd hear them, but they were so painfully wrong. If they said something about her behind her back, she would either rip their heads off or walk away…

            "She can't speak Saiyan." 

            "I know," Gohan murmured.

            "Don't you think she's a bit too skinny?"

            "You want to fatten her up?"

            "It'll make it more believable. Her muscles probably shrunk since she stopped training."

            "Her breast might be smaller if we make her fatter…"

            And that was it. How dare he comment about her body! Wasn't it a good thing if she was skinny?!? But noooo… she had to be perfect size…and meatier to make it more convincing? _How dare he?! She was never one to take crap from anyone, regardless of the person's gender—or status. _

            Quickly Videl rose from her seat, in a bad mood. "I'm out of here," she said sternly.

            Gohan blinked twice, in shock, and then stared at her. "Why?"

            Videl was flabbergasted at his stupidity. "You were just talking behind my back! I can't believe you have the balls to talk about my body like that! I understand you're Saiyan but you don't have to be so perverted!" She turned to walk away, but someone caught her arm.

            It was Krillin and his action had forced her to stop. For a small man, he was stronger than he appeared to be. "We're sorry," he apologized quickly. He knew that if Videl went away for good then there would be no hope for Gohan's cousin… and all would be lost. In other words, Krillin would gain nothing if Gohan's cousin's stayed and left unmarried. He does not like to take care of Saiyan children!

            Videl glared at Krillin then back further at Gohan who almost had a bored look on his face. His expression made her angrier. "I don't hear a sorry from you!"

            Gohan tried not to roll his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"

            Krillin directed Videl back to her seat, giving her a pleading look while doing so. "Please Videl. We need you."

            She definitely knew that—and she would use that to her advantage. "That will be another three thousand in U.S. for those remarks."

            Gohan breathed in heavily with a frown and exhaled it as a sigh. Kami, it's going to be a long day…

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Grace was with her as she moved from one end of the room the other. Closely, with a firm posture, she examined herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was drawn up into a lazy bun and her nails were trimmed and painted, pedicured nicely in a dark blue colour. At the sight of herself she sighed happily and then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself and Gohan in the reflection. Videl turned around at him and gave him a small bow with a smile on her face. "How do you like it?" she asked, impersonating some sort of princess.

            Gohan watched the female closely and he liked what he saw. Videl wasn't ugly. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Even though you're human, Saiyan armor just _suits_ you."

            Videl liked the compliment and set back into a fighting stance. "You really think I can do it, huh?" she questioned again with a sharp challenging smirk on her face.

            Gohan nodded, returning the confident smirk. "Come. Try to hit me."

            "In the store?" Videl asked, not believing he was serious.

            Gohan nodded again, but this time the smirk sharpened. "Yeah. With any damage done, I can pay for it," was his short explanation.

            Videl gave him a thoughtful grin and never hesitated to lung at him. Every time she tried to hit him he was able to block it. The failure of her attempts made her angrier and eventually it made her ki rise. After ten minutes Videl was able to land a punch on Gohan's face. Gohan quickly caught her arm and pushed her back against the mirrored wall. Looking down at her angry yet somewhat amused expression, he whispered, "Like I said, not bad. Not bad at all." 

Piercing her blue eyes with a stare, he slowly moved away, giving her a chance to run free. But for some reason, she didn't move. She just slumped in the same spot and rested her head against the cool mirrors. It was odd though… how her breathing had accelerated more rapidly when Gohan had caught her, rather then when she was trying to successfully hit him. Videl opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted since Krillin walked into the store.

            The bald man looked around the room in awe and horror. He looked at Videl, who was dressed in dark Saiyan armour, then at mellow Gohan, who was just sitting down on a chair. Krillin dark beady eyes switched back and forth at the two other beings before it finally settled on Gohan. "What happened here? Where's everyone?"

            Gohan rolled his head to the side before explaining the situation. "I paid to have this store closed and Videl has new Saiyan armour. I wanted to test her out so we had a little fight. That's all."

            Krillin just accepted the response as it is with a small nod. The place was in a mess. Objects were knocked down, thinks were broken. Yeah, the store wasn't in the best condition but Krillin didn't let this spoil his mood. "I have good news."

            Gohan's right eyebrow rose in interest, waiting for Krillin's explanation.

            Krillin didn't hide a smile. "Your father and Uncle may be returning to Earth for your cousin's mating ceremony."

            For a brief moment Gohan showed rare wholesome happiness. His eyes sparkled and his lips were curled up into a large, broad smile. He resembled a young child receiving the greatest gift on Christmas.  "My father…he's coming back?"

            Videl stared a Gohan with a small smile at his happiness, but she didn't get what the big deal was. So what if his dad was returning? It wasn't like he was lost or away for so many years. Videl didn't get it. But it wasn't her fault. She just met the guy. She couldn't possibly know that Goku, Gohan's father, was gone for over seven years. She should ask Krillin about it.

            Krillin too smiled at Gohan's happiness. "They should be back in two months and if all goes well," he paused as his baldhead jerked towards Videl, indicating he was talking about her, "all will be good."

            Gohan breathed out heavily and got up from his seat. Glancing at Videl he said once or twice, "Let's get you a dress for the party on Saturday. I'm sure mother would celebrate."

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Krillin looked at Videl's bored face, then at the necklace. "Are we done yet?" she asked, feeling timid. 

            Krillin rolled his eyes at her lack of feminism. "You do you that you'll have to wear it because it'll match your dress."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. She was indeed an impatient with these things, but a smile had broken on her face.

"I know you like it."

            Damn. As much as she tried to hide it, she had a weak spot for exotic, expensive looking jewelry. "Okay fine. Let's go. I'm sure 'the master' is waiting for us."

            Krillin unhooked the brilliant necklace from her neck and handed it to the clerk. When he paid for the necklace he grabbed the box plus all the other purchases of jewelry, and headed to the door.

            "Hey Krillin, what's the deal with Gohan's dad. So what _if he's coming back?"_

            Krillin was so surprised at her question that he stumbled over and tumbled all the boxes into a mounted mess. His mouth was opened, taken back at her disrespect for Goku. "Gohan's father is one of my best friends. He's a great man." He paused, got up and looked straight into Videl's curious eyes. "He defeated Freiza," Krillin explained in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

            Videl's eyes widened. After a minute or so in silence, she asked, "So where is he now?" Her voice didn't show any signs that her curiosity had quelled down. In fact, it was the opposite.     

"Who knows," Krillin simply replied. "It's been more then seven years when King Vegeta sent Radditz, Gohan's Uncle, and Kakarott or Goku, whatever you want to call him, around the universe, settling deals for Planet Vegeta. Goku, Gohan's father, is the strongest, but he was a nice guy. He could make any deal, treaty—_anything_ for Planet Vegeta."

            Videl nodded her head slowly, beginning to understand the situation. "Ah I see. And now he's only returning?"

            Krillin nodded and began to pick up the boxes. "Yeah."

            Videl knelt down beside him and helped him. "Wait, you said Goku was one of your best friends. Then why are you a limo-copter pilot?"

            So many questions. So many answers.

            "I had to find some way to watch out for Gohan and his family after Goku left. I know Bardock wouldn't let me be just a bodyguard so I became a—well…you know." 

            Videl just nodded at his clarification and helped the bald man to his feet. Knowing a bit of Gohan's past made her more sympathetic towards him. Bust as far as she was concerned all the 'nice-ness' that she was showing was mostly an act. He was Mr. Money-Bags and she took the opportunity to get rich easy. However, she wasn't a shallow person. She did like Gohan, but it wasn't nowhere near to the lines of a close friend. _Almost nowhere close._

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Videl sat in the back seat of the limo-copter while the two males sat in front. There was a genuine smile plastered on her face as she looked around her surroundings, which were mainly large boxes and gifts bags of merchandise. Gohan had bought her so much clothes, jewelry and whatever else she needed (including weights) in order for them to pull this little stunt off. So far, Videl's impression of Chichi was she was a strict woman that cares deeply for her precious Gohan. As Gohan putted it earlier—"I'm still mom's baby." Was it difficult to get that type of mother to like you? Nah. It wouldn't. Videl was sure of that. Maybe it was her ego and pride that built her confidence over this whole situation. Nothing was gong to ruin it. And whatever it takes Videl will make Gohan's family love her. That was a promise.

            "I wonder what she's thinking of," Gohan whispered to Krillin.

            Krillin glanced back at her through the mirror. "Yeah, she finally looks happy now."

            Videl's eyes met Gohan's in the mirror when he turned his back towards her. Showing a toothy smile she said, "You know what. I think I'm getting the hang of this. I think… maybe… I'm actually having fun now. And I know it's past eleven. For today, it's okay."

            Gohan smirked at her. Finding her in a good mood made him content. "Well I hope your confidence doesn't shatter by the weekend. You'll need it." 

            _Now why did he have to say that?_

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            "Hey Krillin, this is it," Videl exclaimed in the back seat of the limo-copter. 

            Krillin looked outside and saw a medium sized house. It looked normal but as you looked on the lawn, you would find many gray mini-statues of a human who has a bushy afro on the top of his head. Krillin looked amused as his eyes strayed on each one, finding the poses the human made… pathetically funny. 

            "You got to be kidding me," Krillin said, looking back at her. 

            She sighed out loud. "Listen. Gohan gave me the money for the hotel and I can do whatever I feel like doing with it. Even if it means staying here."

            Krillin chuckled softly when he looked back at the statues. "Who's the man??"

            "My conceited father," Videl said, executing an eye roll. "Don't worry I hate them too. I don't see why my mother didn't destroy them…" she mumbled.

            "Why don't you?" Krillin asked.

            Videl didn't expect him to hear what she mumbled, but whatever. "Yeah, I did. About a hundred times in fact. My father would but go a tantrum when he woke up the next day to find them broken to bits. I would blame it on the Saiyan children who live around the block."

            "Well that's not very nice."

            "Well his ugly statues—and face—isn't that nice either, Krillin. Anyways I had fun shopping with you and Gohan today," Videl confessed with a grin that made Krillin shudder. To tell you the truth, Krillin didn't have much fun with her. She was a pain in the bum—but it's not like he had a choice on anything that goes on in the Son household. He was just the driver, a loyal servant.

            Videl got out of the vehicle and walk to the side of the house. What Krillin didn't expect to see was her floating to the second level. "What the hell is she doing?" the little man questioned in his cranium. She looked like she was breaking in.

            Videl looked down at the ground, slightly worried, then back at Krillin with a smile. She waved at him, indicating for him to leave. When he was finally out of sight, she gripped onto the bars on the window and yanked them to the side. Slowly and cautiously, she tried not to make a sound as she crept through the window. When her foot touched the floor, she was greeted with the lights turned on and a very angry father.

            "What time is it?"

            Videl stiffened at the angry tone in his voice. When she turned to face him, she stiffened again at the look of his face. "Would you believe me if I said it was only ten?" Videl smeared a pretty smile on her face, hoping it could convince her father.

            Unfortunately for Videl, Hercule wasn't that stupid. "Young lady, where have you been? It's past twelve!" His voice boomed through the room, silencing any noise making object or beings, like crickets and birds that were somewhere close or nearby. 

            "Daddy…" Videl began in a soft voice, "It's none of your business!" she suddenly snapped. When she looked at her father's face, she cringed. It looked like he was ready to explode or perhaps combust. 

            "Don't you dare give me that attitude!!" he yelled, causing her to move back a bit frantically. 

            "Well maybe you would know where I go if you were sober more often!" Hercule's daughter retorted with a satisfied smirk on her face.

            "I… you… How dare you say something like that!?"

            "What? It's true. Ever since those Saiyans came into the wrestling business, you've been grouchy and drunk all day! You're lucky mom isn't here to see it right now!"

            "Actually you're the lucky one missy! If your mother was here, you would have been home two hours ago!"

            "And who's the one that chased her all the way to Vegeta-sei?!" Videl yelled, breathing heavily as if she just ran a marathon. 

            Silence filled the air. Hercule and Videl gave each other a deathly glare. 

            Knowing that her father wouldn't say anything else, Videl said, "I'm going to my room," bitterly, doing a good job ignoring her father's sour stare.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

To be continued

Next chapter: Untitled

**¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks** **¤´¨`·.¸**

Gah. School starts tomorrow [Tuesday] (yeah yeah, even if I'm smart, I still hate school). And I have to wake up _early. I'm not a morning person either. Gah. I'm dreading it just like the next kid. Make my day—or week—better by giving me **reviews**? _

Thanks for reading, and I thank those who had generously given me reviews for the last chapter. The only other thing I'm looking forward for is Friday. I can't believe YTV is airing INUYASHA! OH THERE IS A GOD! The only problem with that is I'm 120 episodes ahead from downloading. I also hope that they don't edit many things… -___-

***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.** **Goku's**** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***

**Kiss kiss!**


	7. The Festivity

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

The Young and the Mate-less

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**('·.¸('·.¸****Chapter Six: The Festivity**¸.·'´)¸.·'´)********

            Gohan sat in his car and turned to the side to face Videl. With a serious look on his face he took in a big breath and asked, "Are you ready?"

            Videl never gave him eye contact, and continued to stare straight ahead. She gulped hard and shut her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered. "What if they find out—what if they don't like me…?" Videl wasn't one to be pessimistic or tell anyone when she was scared. She wasn't one to show or give away when and how she was vulnerable, but today, at that moment, it didn't look like she had a choice. This thing—this job—was really nerve wrecking. And it's not like she had experience with this type of situation. She never had to pull a stunt like this before. And…and… ahhh! She wanted to let out a good scream before she started her job.

            Videl began breathing in and out, trying to build her confidence. When she opened her eyes and turned her head to Gohan, she found his warm eyes staring back at her. "I can do this," she finally whispered. 

            "Good," Gohan said coolly, getting out of his car. Once Videl was by his side he took one good look at her. She wore a royal blue dress with spaghetti straps. The material felt like silk, but it was tougher than that—especially when Videl was warned that she might have to fight or do any activity that regular silk couldn't handle. She also requested a slit in the front of the dress, which went straight up to the middle of her thighs. It wasn't a big of a slit since the dress ended at her calf. The dress was also very loyal to Videl's curves, displaying herself modestly yet enticingly. Fortunately, it made no signs of ripping of flying up in an indecent matter. Gohan thought she looked very…appealing. Well she _had to be…_

            "Gohan, why are you looking at me like that?" Videl questioned. She really didn't like his stare one bit. Having his full attention made her feel weak to the knees—and it was nerve wrecking. At the moment, she didn't need another factor to make her confidence dip or shatter.

            Gohan blinked twice and opened his mouth to respond and explain. But nothing came out for at least ten seconds, and the look on Videl's face made him flinch. "You look nice, that's all," Gohan finally said. If he was nervous, he did a good job hiding it. 

            Videl made a soft "ooh," before facing the door with her arm wrapped with her 'boyfriend's'. In silence they walked to the door and before Gohan pressed the button to the ring the bell, Videl looked at him worriedly. "Gohan, there's something I need to tell you."

            Gohan was too nervous to notice the sudden need in her voice. He was too preoccupied to notice how guilty she looked. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait," he responded. Not even bothering to look at her face, he rang the doorbell while straightening out his dark blue shirt and suit jacket.

            Videl was going to protest but instead she held her breath as she waited for the door to open. 

            In less than ten seconds (yes Videl counted), the door flew opened. There was Krillin standing there with a corny smile on his face. This calmed Videl down for a bit but once he let them inside, Videl saw how many people there were. There was no point counting how many there were—aliens or not. Her heart began to thump harder when Krillin called on Chichi. Videl bit her lip and hid under another mask.

            There was a woman, no younger than forty, wearing a simple satin black dress. It hugged tightly to her chest right to her torso and in certain places it was bare, showing off her hard muscles. It wasn't huge; it wasn't too small; it was perfectly toned. Videl smiled when Chichi smiled at Gohan, then at her. Videl was relieved when Chichi appeared to be calm and nice. If she had an outgoing caring attitude, then that'll help a lot.

            Chichi approached them with that same smile that Videl saw. Her coloured lips were figuratively stretched ear to ear and her eyes shimmered when it was on her son. 

            When she reached the couple she immediately kissed Gohan on the cheek. Then with the same grace and attitude, Chichi's attention went onto Videl.

            "You're Gohan's…girlfriend," Chichi began.

            Videl looked up at Gohan, who only smiled, then back at Chichi. "Yeah."

            "This is Videl, Mom," Gohan introduced. "And Videl," he looked at Chichi, "this is my mother, Chichi."

            "Hello Mrs…?" Videl began.

            "Just call me Chichi dear and if you're comfortable with this, you can call me Mother." 

            Videl was a little taken back with her…what do you call it… overconfidence and boldness. But then again, she had no reason to be surprised. Videl was warned about this by Gohan—and Krillin—and she was damn well paid to pull this off right. 

            So Videl just made a nice, fake smile and replied, "Yes Chichi."

            There was a flash of anger over Chichi's face but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. And that same cheery smile was on her face. That was a good sign. Suddenly, Chichi called out, "Hey Krillin take pictures of my two princesses!"

            Videl, again, was a little taken back with this woman's boldness, but again, she should just go with the flow and not argue. The blue-eyed young adult just smiled pleasantly and played a long. She gave Gohan a look before meeting with Gohan's cousin.

            "So you're Videl that Gohan was talking about?" Rita questioned.

            Videl nodded slowly. "Yup, here in the flesh!"

            Suddenly Gohan's cousin looked almost amazed. That freaked Videl out for a second.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Your beautiful," the girl confessed, and then laughed. "I have no idea where Gohan found you." Then she laughed again. Videl couldn't help but let out a small one. Laughing is contagious. Once someone starts it, it will spread. And laughing is supposedly good for you health. 

            Krillin approached the girls with a still-camera in his hand. "Girls smile!"

            Videl and Rita stood back to back and poised as if they were divas. Krillin snapped some pictures and then they changed positions. The looked like they had fun—changing their looks, sticking out their tongue… they were acting foolish at times, but it was just for having a good time.

            Meanwhile, Gohan stood by a pillar in his house, drinking some beer. An alien, or more accurately a Saiyan, passed by him with a vicious smile. "Wow Gohan. Someone can choose the ladies. Humans or Saiyan, you can choose 'em!" And playful he patted Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan just rolled his eyes and gave him a death glare, not pausing when he drank the alcoholic beverage.

            Goten, with a new floating camera, sat upstairs and peeped down. He was supposedly spying on everyone, video taping everyone's bad habits, like double dipping for an example. His attention darted back and forth on different people until he saw the flashes of light, which would be from Krilin's camera. One of his eyebrows shot up when he saw Videl. Immediately the teen grabbed his camera and zoomed in on Gohan's new girlfriend. Sort of smiling, Goten whispered, "Woah, she's hott."

~

            Bardock sat in a chair with crossed arms, watching and observing the people around him, mainly Gohan and Videl. He watched the female carefully and noted that she acted like a Saiyan: confident and secured. Despite not having a tail, Bardock was actually 'okay' with her. The scar faced man looked back at Gohan, who was only sipping on his beer and starring at Videl. Bardock supposed that was also 'okay', and if she made his grandson happy, then Bardock was satisfied. A genuine smile was spread on his face. More than anything else, he wanted to test out Videl's abilities and power. From what he can read, it was pretty low (since she might be suppressing it), but Bardock could see how toned her leg and arm muscles were. He could tell by just looking at her that she had some kind of training in her life. Bardock just had to wait at the right moment to challenge her, that's all.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Everyone stood outside the mansion with glasses of wine in their hands. The area looked scenic since Chichi had hired people to add in extra fairy lights, making the area more attractive for the couple—er—both couples. The first, Gohan's cousin and her future mate. They were always around each other—not having enough from their partner. The next was Gohan and Videl. They seemed to be separated all the time. Gohan's relatives and friends couldn't have enough of his 'girlfriend'. She was like a piece of fresh meat that nobody has tasted in his or her lives.

Gohan gulped down another glass of wine and looked around. He spotted his cousin and his future cousin-in-law, talking to people with happy faces. He spotted Goten walking around with his camera—mostly looking for candid pictures. Gohan even spotted his grandfather talking to one of Chichi's relatives, rather than sleeping, eating or training. The only person that Gohan couldn't seem to find was his 'girlfriend.' He strained his eyes—and still he couldn't find her—or feel her ki within the group of people. Gohan silently cursed. If this girl left—he swore he was going to hunt her down and murder her. But surely—she would have pride—and confidence. Surely Videl wouldn't have chickened out. 

            Chichi looked at the radiating full moon before scanning the patio area for Gohan's girlfriend. She frowned, not able to find her. The shrill of Rita's scream knocked her out of her thoughts. 

            "Daddy!!" Rita screamed, running in Radditz arms.

            Everyone turned to the door and found a large man standing there with a small smirk on his face. He welcomed his daughter's hug and even kissed her. It was years since he seen her—or the rest of the family. Radditz even gave Bardock a hard hug. Though when he was faced to Gohan, Goten and Chichi, he froze for a moment. The look on their faces said that they were expecting Kakarott. Radditz warmly frowned and pulled Chichi in an embrace, whispering, "I'm sorry."

            Chichi was stunned and pulled away. Tears began to film in her eyes while she choked out, "Sorry?" Protectively Gohan stood beside his mother. With his free hand (since his other had the wine glass), he put a hand on her shoulder. Goten followed.

            "Kakarott didn't come. Though he'll be here in one month."

            All three of them, and Bardock, let out a sigh of relief and happiness. However, Chichi still looked somewhat confused and worried.

            Radditz explained. "When Krillin sent word that my daughter found a suitable mate—Kakarott insisted that I go back to Earth to be with her. So I did at the expense of him doing the work by himself to wrap things up."

            Surprisingly Bardock did not feel disgusted by his younger son's actions. Maybe there was a plus for Goku to live with humans. It made him kinder and more compassionate towards his brother, risking himself to prolong the wait to reunite himself and his family. Bardock slowly nodded understandingly when Radditz gave him an "I'm sorry" look. 

Radditz looked back at Chichi and then at Gohan and Goten. His eyes widened at how much they grew, especially Goten. He never met the kid. It was funny that he wasn't surprised with the way his daughter turned out to be. Radditz had seen pictures of her. 

Gohan turned to his teenage brother. "Goten, this is Uncle Radditz, dad's brother."

Goten stared up at his uncle as if he was trying to memorize his face and features. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Radditz said, grinning. "So, I bet you guys want to know how your father is doing?"

They, including Chichi, nodded. 

"He hasn't aged or changed a bit. Lucky bastard." Radditz was well aware how the affairs and customs of other planets and people affected him. It wasn't just that, it was his brother. His damn brother made him… _nicer_. He was almost disgusted with himself.

Chichi and Gohan looked relieved at that. The last thing they wanted was a returned father who was cruel and hardened due to his work. Goten, on the other hand, did not feel anything. He was still left in the dark. The teen he never met his father, and he did not—no—_could_ have not cared _that _much_._

A servant walked by and handed a glass full of liquor to Radditz. He happily took it and gulped down the contents. "So what are you guys doing? Didn't I come for the fight? We need entertainment."

Chichi looked at her watch and sighed. "Yeah, the people that we're supposed to aren't on time!"

Raditz looked at her warily. "Well we can just take of that. You don't need to hire people."

And it was then they heard a soft melody written in their language. Though it was soft, it grew louder and louder. Soon everyone came to a halt when a person approached, responsible for the Saiyan tune. As she neared and neared, the crowd figured that it was female from the outline of her body and her hair. Finally everyone they saw Videl in a lightly different apparel.

Everyone was surprised. Gohan was the most shocked because there he saw something that he never knew she could obtain. 

A _tail_. 

At that moment he dropped his glass to the floor. It crashed and shattered into many pieces, just like his good feelings for her. Gohan felt dangerously betrayed and almost devastated. Why didn't she tell him before that she was a Saiyan? Why did she play him for a _fool_? His jaw only dropped as he watched her, apprehensive to it all.

Videl gave Radditz a sly look. "I heard you wanted to see a fight. How about we have a friendly spar?" 

Radditz grinned. It's been ages since he had a 'friendly' fight with a female. He desired to feel excited by a female one again. "And who are you?"

Videl smirked at him and pointed to Gohan with a delicate, manicured finger. "His potential mate." She didn't speak in their language, but the way she said it, she definitely had the thick accent.

Radditz looked at the still shocked Gohan. He figured that it was okay to fight with her since his nephew didn't say anything. Innocently, Raditz shrugged and took a step closer to her. "So should I go easy on you?"

Videl's smirk sharpened. "No, I like it rough." Then, very easily, she raised one of her eyebrows inquisitively. 

At that moment Gohan's shock intensified. He suddenly became more angered with Videl. How dare she—argh! Gohan actually pictured his Uncle and _his_ girlfriend in the same bed. There was a part of him that felt protective of her and jealous of his Uncle. Silently, with narrowed and shocked eyes, he watched them exchange petty blows. They—Videl and Raditz—were definitely not serious in their little bout. If they were Videl would have been hurt. Fortunately she wasn't. In their little combat, however, they allowed each other to recover. They allowed each other to touch each other in a way that would happen on a date. They allowed each other to put up a 'nice' show. Gohan became sick, slightly disturbed—and at the same time, didn't realize how concerned and attached he became with Videl.

What ever he felt for her—those nice warm feelings—had now washed away.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

Later, after Raditz's and Videl's little spar, Gohan was still in a state of shock and in anger. He stood in the pool house with a frown on his face, holding a glass of wine in his hands. Gohan questioned bitterly on why his mother lit so many candles around the room, making it seem more romantic. He swore. It was a pretty sight, but for some reason, it only fouled his mood.

"You wanted to see me," came the voice behind him.

Gohan turned around and saw Videl in the clothes that he had originally intended for her to wear throughout the _whole_ night. Though she was a pleasant sight with a pretty smile on her face, he was too distraught to be nice. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Saiyan?" he asked, trying not to look a little furious.

By her relentless glare, she did not feel guilty even if she felt slightly bad for upsetting Gohan. Videl never intended him to be hurt, just as his hoarse voice betrayed, but it wasn't _her_ fault. "You never asked," was her simple explanation. "So _I_ didn't exactly lie to you."

His left eye twitch and this time, he threw the glass on the floor. Surprisingly she didn't wince or move at all by his outrage. "With holding the truth is just as bad!" 

Her eyes still looked brilliant, even by the candlelight. They narrowed down, not in hatred, but in disbelief. "Well it wasn't like I didn't try to tell you. You wouldn't listen to me when we came here."

He stared at her, knowing she was right—yet he couldn't let it go so easily.

"And besides," Videl said just above a whisper, "I'm not _all_ Saiyan. My father is a human. My mother is the Saiyan. I'm mixed."

Well now was certainly a time to confide in Gohan. His face softened up a bit, having a bit more compassion for her. He looked at her more carefully. Was it just Gohan or did she look more heavenly by candlelight? Or were his eyes playing tricks? Should he not be surprised that she was attractive because of the mixed blood? Or should he believe otherwise? He felt more confused, and little more betrayed. It was definite that the information that she spilled was a bit more comforting, and explained a lot…

Gohan haven't realized that five minutes have passed. She was still starring at him with those passive eyes—reminding him of the silence between them. He made a sound, a sound that resembled a cough and a choke before he had spoken again. "It's been a long day. Krillin will take you home. You'll await my call for tomorrow." They were short sentences created by his distracted thoughts. The way he looked at her, was weird. At first he saw her as a companion, an acquaintance. Soon it turned to a nuisance, a not so pleasant outlook towards her. Then at the party, he started to like her; but he then became sour when she 'lied' to him, and played very _nice with his Uncle. If he was a 'true' Saiyan, not corrupted and changed by human's opinions and lifestyle, he might have thought otherwise. Finally, now, looking at her—he was unsure. He had to sleep on it. And even with that stunt she pulled, she was still his—Videl was still his employee. Without another word he walked out, leaving a stunned yet calm Videl._

The half Saiyan watched him leave and she surprisingly didn't feel upset with his outburst, or hate that he may be feeling towards her. She had her reasons of withholding the truth. Half Saiyan half human people weren't so quite common yet in this word. Is she had told him; he might not want her to play his girlfriend. Or would he? He was a strange guy, she soon realized. The careful way he looked at her gave her tingles that made her feel odd. She half liked that he was giving attention, and treating her fairly—yet half disliked being examined by those dark, fuzzy eyes. Suddenly, Videl was ripped out of her thoughts when she saw Gohan's mother, Chichi, walk through the door with a smile on her face.

            "Videl! That was a wonderful little 'play' you put up there," Chichi affectionately commented. 

            Videl smiled back at the woman warmly, "Thanks. It was nothing really."

            Chichi returned a smile before pompously asking, "Where are you staying?"

            A little surprise flashed in her eyes. "In a hotel."

            The skin between the older woman's eyes furrowed. "Why? Don't you stay with your parents?"

            Videl began her 'act'. Her eyes slightly lost its happy glitter, only to become depressingly dull. Her lower lip trembled a bit while she sniffed. "No, they're…gone." Her breathing increased, making it sound she was going to cry. 

            Chichi felt for her as she assumed that her parents died and left the world. "Oh, my poor child," she said softly, grasping Videl's hands with her own. "Why don't you stay here," Chichi offered. "We have lots of rooms and I will be delighted for your company."

            The half Saiyan was again quite baffled of Chichi's outgoing personality and boldness once again. Why did Gohan's mother trust her so easily, almost foolishly without care? A greater thought crossed her complicated mind. Did Gohan's choice in women—no—Gohan's lack of female contact—or in better words, have Gohan not go out with women that it made Chichi freakishly nice to Videl? It kind of clicked in her brain—why else would Gohan pay her? 

            "Videl?"

            Chich's soft whisper bounced her out of her thoughts. Videl quickly smiled, showing off her dazzling white teeth. "Umm… okay. Sure." 

            Chichi patted Videl's hand and stared at the younger woman's face. Videl suddenly felt warm from this motherly love that Chichi was displaying and giving to her—yet she felt empty that she missed it with her mother. 

            "Alright, Krillin will show you to your room. I'll see you in the morning," came Chichi's polite voice. She made a broader smile and stroked Videl's silky hair back. Videl only made a coy smile and looked down, feeling quite strange. She then did the only thing that seemed fit. She bid Gohan's mother goodnight and retired to her fabulous guestroom.

            The blue eyed, half Saiyan, never thought that things would get better than this…

•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

To be continued

Next chapter: Untitled

**¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks ****¤´¨`·.¸**

**It's late. School's tomorrow. Be a responsible reader and review.**

***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·. **Goku's****** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***


	8. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

The Young and the Mate-less

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Seven: The First Kiss**

            Videl wasn't sure what woke her up the next day. No noise or irritable light brought her out from her slumber. It may have been remembering where she was and what she was on. 

Videl revealed one blue eye slowly, letting it wonder around her surroundings. She then smiled. Gohan's house. The guest room. Videl slowly sat up and smoothed her hair back for it was tangled in a mess. Next, she opened her arms out widely, and stretched hard. She made sure to hear her backbones crack delightfully, resulting in feeling more awakened for this new day.

            The half Saiyan half smiled as she threw the comforter off her legs, revealing her royal blue silk pajama pants. Like a like child she shook them out before rolling on the comfy bed. Never had someone showed that they cared—and put her in a room like this! After a minute or so, Videl got up and opened the crimson drapes, revealing the bright morning sun. She turned her head back a bit as her eyes narrowed, a little surprised by the brilliant sunlight. Though it had caught her off guard, she soon welcomed it, allowing the rays warm her up. Videl hugged herself, not realizing how warm—not happy, but friendly—she felt. 

            The employee soon turned back and ran around the room, again, like some child. She was not going crazy, but just a little excited with the job's benefits. She also wasn't a bit surprised with Gohan's mother's estate. Videl made sure to relish the side dish. 

            Soon, after dancing oddly around the poles of the bed and exploring the guest's bathroom, Videl felt okay to face the rest of the household. She walked out of her room and headed down the hall, until she found Bardock's door ajar. Carefully she walked to the door and greeted, "Good morning Bardock."

            Gohan's grandfather sat on a chair, meditating, waiting for food, or sleeping. He must have been meditating if her presence disturbed him. He made a little grunt sound and called Videl in. The scarred face man ordered her to sit on the bed, across of him. 

            Videl sat there with a smile on her face, as Bardock stared at her. She was not unnerved by those pair of black eyes, those same eyes that Gohan have, piercing in her own and soon over her features. She didn't flinch when Bardock reached out with his right hand and held her face. 

            Examining her, Bardock titled her head side to side in silence, not in the gentlest manner. Soon, he stopped and said what he was thinking out loud. "Nice body, good muscles… Acceptable nose and lips… Artificial eyebrows…"

            At that, Videl lifted one up in question. 

            "You done them, I meant. Human desire for beauty had a tiny toll on you…" Bardock then made a small smile. "Your eyes could be smaller…" 

            Videl narrowed her eyes at him, and then laughed, finding it funny that he was actually checking on her. 

            Bardock too sort of found this amusing. This girl… she was something—thankfully not human. He then let his hand come back to his lap. "Where did you meet Gohan?" 

She continued to stare at him, not blinking, but also giving him a pleasant, sharp smile. "At a bar."

            Bardock smirked as quickly as he let a frown spill on his face. He knew why Gohan would be at the bar, but decided not to comment on it out loud. He settled to go onto another subject. "How long have you trained?"

            Videl's smile didn't waver. "I began when I was little. It was my obsession I guess. Then after, it became an on and off thing."

            "Do you still enjoy it?"

            "Fighting?"

            "Yes."

            "Of course. It's in my veins."

            The smirk and delighted mood that Bardock was in proved that he was satisfied with Videl. 

            Videl was a perceptive and observant girl; she saw what he was thinking. "Well, Bardock, I can tell by those fine muscles that you have, that you must enjoy fighting much more than I. Can I dare ask, what happened to your legs?" She, in a way, was trying to flatter him. It would probably work.

            Bardock frowned. Not because of Videl invading his privacy (because he somewhat liked her curiosity), but because he remembered why. "I was involved with a war…"

            "With humans," Videl finished for him.

            He nodded. And she frowned. "Are they getting better?"

            He nodded again, except this time there was a smile on his face. "I struggle to move them, but it's better than nothing."

            She agreed, and soon their conversation went onto happier things, such as various deli meats… until Gohan was at the door. And he did not look happy.

            He wore a more casual suit, one for the office, and had his hair up as he liked—in spikes. Shaved and ready to go to the office, he stared at Videl, frowning. His gaze soon turned on his grandfather and his mouth twitched. "Good morning grandfather. I hope you're having a nice time with Videl." His remark had traces of venom in it, but not enough for either Videl or Bardock to feel offended.

            Bardock looked up at Gohan and gave him a tinniest hint of a smile. "Yeah, actually I am having a pleasant morning."

            Gohan almost made a cut-eyed stare at them—mainly at Videl—before asking to speak to his girlfriend alone. 

            Videl, being a good employee, got up, sort of waved 'bye' to Bardock, and headed for Gohan. When they were face to face, Gohan didn't say anything. He just merely shook his head and walked for the stairs. Videl rolled her eyes at his sour mood and followed him until he stood still, which was at the middle of the stairs. 

            "Just because I hired you to play as my girlfriend, you shouldn't be making my family… _like_ you so much!" Gohan said quickly, giving her a fierce look.

            Videl let her shock show on her face, and in her eyes. "I thought I had to do that!" she countered in a calmer voice than what Gohan used. 

            Then out of nowhere, Chichi appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling, apparently overjoyed, albeit Goku hadn't returned last night. When she saw Gohan and Videl alone together she almost laughed. However when they abruptly stopped and looked at her sourly, Chichi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them. "What are you two doing?"

            Videl turned down at Gohan, with her back towards Chichi, harshly whispering, "Arguing!" She made this odd look that gave Gohan the clue that it was _his fault. _

            Gohan fought to not roll his eyes and argue back at Videl. He looked up at his mother sweetly and said, "We're just talking." Gohan pulled Videl down beside him and he forced a smile on his face. Then slowly, almost hesitant, he kissed her surprisingly soft forehead. It caught Videl off guard. 

"I was saying good bye to her," Gohan explained, wrapping one arm around her petite waist. He then looked down at Videl, glad that she was playing along by sweetly smiling. With his other hand, Gohan put it her forehead. "Oh my," he started, "you're feeling warm Videl. I think you should go back to bed and rest." He hissed 'bed', threatening her to do what he asked to avoid trouble. 

            Videl didn't have time to protest because Chichi's wide smile was almost laughable.

            "Alright, I'm glad that you two aren't fighting," Chichi said before disappearing into one of the rooms. 

            Gohan immediately looked back on Videl, who only looked calm. Fighting not to leash his temper, he said, "I'm going to work now. And I meant what I said. Go to bed."

            Videl snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You _can't order me."_

            Gohan made a menacing smile. "Oh I think so. I'm the one paying you after all."

            The half Saiyan frowned and glared, not saying anything else as she watched Gohan leave the house. So be it. She didn't have the last word, but that didn't matter. It wasn't like Gohan was home to see her 'not in bed'. He couldn't do anything about. 

            She snorted and unfolded her arms. There was something about him that pitied her—something that oddly saddened him. Videl never recalled seeing him in a happy mood. He was always depressing, just like the first time she met him in the bar. Videl's frown deepened as she thought on. She didn't really care _why_ Gohan was this uptight, or not as cheerful as she wished he could be. She just wanted it—him—to change his attitude.

            Videl smiled, finding another mission dealing with Son Gohan. 

            She wanted to see him happy. She just wanted to see him lighten up a bit.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Goten sat in the front passenger seat of the car, watching his brother's girlfriend carefully, doubtfully. "I don't think Gohan would want you to drive one of his babies." When he meant babies, he meant a very expensive car; a Mercedes Benz.

            Videl kept her eye on the road while listening to Goten's concern, and slipped a smile on her face. "Well I'm his girlfriend. Don't you think I get special privileges?"

            Goten was a bit too silent before agreeing. He turned to her again and asked, "I thought you were sick?"

            She frowned before she could stop herself. "Well, I'm a fast healer. I'm Saiyan, remember?"

            Goten again agreed, and kept silent while Videl drove him to school. Soon they reached, getting attention by the car that Videl was driving in. It was easy for Goten to ignore this swelling nervousness because it was then he saw Trunks, his bitter rival. He quietly groaned and received a concerned looked from Videl.

            Videl titled her head to the side and examined the purple haired Prince. "So this is Trunks, huh. I'm surprised that the King allowed him to study here," she commented with a normal tone.

            Goten slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think his mother is the one who persuaded him. I wished she hadn't."

            The female in the driver's seat smiled softly at the boy beside her. She valued and thought highly of his boyish charms. Even when Goten was negative and down, he still looked adorable—which oddly reminded her of Gohan. She sighed. "Now come on. It can't' be that bad. Even though he's royalty, he's supposed to have limits. Don't the teachers do anything?"

            Goten unclenched his fists and rolled his eyes. "No. They are conveniently missing when they're needed."

            Ah, that was sad. Bullies not caught that is. 

            "And if they were, they would probably do nothing. I think they're afraid of Trunks," Goten added, reading Videl's mind.

            Videl sat back against the leather seat and gazed at Goten. "Well why won't you do something?" she suggested.

            He looked at her if she was crazy. "What if I get expelled? Gohan isn't going to like that; or the King for that matter."

            "Stand up for yourself."

            "He has _guards_!"

            "So, Goten, defending yourself is better than getting your ego bruise and bleed without a fight."

            She did have a point, and Goten knew it. Then, his eyes widened when he spotted Kimberly. His heart fluttered a bit as a visible smile appeared. Videl saw this and also smiled. It was a cute sight.

            "Well why don't you fight Trunks for that girl?"

            "Kimberly?" he questioned faintly, almost in a trance.

            Videl's smile broadened. "Yeah."

Goten narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod to Videl. When he was about a foot away from the car Videl yelled out, "I'll be rooting for you!" She stood up and watched with a blank expression on her face.

Goten made his way to the prince and tapped him lightly on the shoulders. Trunks turned around and glared at Goten, obviously irritated with anyone. Goten just gave him a goofy smile, wanting to annoy Trunks further. When he heard a scowl Goten pulled his arm back and yelled, "TAKE THIS!" as he punched Trunks flat on his face, possibly breaking his nose. The lavender haired teen tripped back, shocked with the attacked and angry that anyone would dare defy him, the Prince! Goten should be bowing down to him, even _if_ they were on a foreign planet.

Trunks's guards immediately rushed in, but by that time both boys turned Super Saiyan, elevated in the air and fought maturely. Maturely in the sense they executed sharp kicks and blows, not throwing each other in mud and wrestling. Videl looked at them wide eye, slowly sitting down in her seat, smiling. 

Kimberly looked up at them in some sort of awe. She never knew Goten had this much power and skill! His child like face and antics deceived her, making her believe otherwise. Suddenly one of her eyes twitched. What if he got hurt? She cared for Goten and did not like it when Goten was sad or depressed. It just wasn't…right. "Goten!" she called up urgently. 

Goten refrained from chopping and instead blocked, moving his eyes down at Kim. Did she actually care for him?

"Stop FIGHTING!" she yelled, sounding unhappy but more like she cared. 

Goten flew back and away from Trunks, who was creating a big attack. One of the guards found it his chance to bring both boys back to the ground.

Kimberly heard Trunks lashing out, screaming to get his hands on Goten. She only rolled her eyes, mumbling something that sounded like "boys". Then, she headed for Goten who submitted to one of the guards. They peacefully let him up, allowing him to talk with Kimberly.

She frowned at him, trying to look displeased, also trying to hide her awe for Goten's power. Kimberly slightly pushed Goten back and glared at him. "Why did you do that?"

Goten frowned at her disappointment. "I was trying to prove a point, that's all."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well don't do it next time," she paused and said in a softer voice, "I don't like seeing you like that… in pain and anger."

So she really did care. Goten laughed nervously. "Okay, I won't." He smiled at her and watched her reach out to touch the fresh spilled blood from his lip. He was tempted to lick it away.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked in a whisper.

Goten shook his head slowly. "I'm used to it, I guess. I still can't beat my brother though." And he still smiled.

Hers only grew. "Well, it doesn't look really nice on you. I think you look more handsome when you're clean." She took his hand into hers and walked him into the school, seeking medical assistance.

Videl watched all that and she grinned so much that it hurt. Though she was a little disappointed—no she'll never be disappointed with him—but concerned that Goten got hurt, she was absolutely glad that Goten looked happy by getting the girl… 

This news should also bring light to Gohan's eyes. This was, afterall, one of the main motives for this little scheme.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            "What?" Gohan yelled, not looking very happy. He was very angry and worried for Goten—and add on his unhappiness from the morning. Gohan wasn't a happy bunny.  It just made everything worse than what Videl and Goten expected.

            Videl gazed back at Gohan, looking expressionless before nursing Goten's bloody lip with ice. They both looked at each other, giving a knowing look.

            "Gohan, it was nothing!" Goten said, trying to calm down his older brother.

            "What do you mean it was nothing? You fought with the Prince!" Gohan pointed out, half leaning, half sitting on the counter in the kitchen. 

            Videl threw the old ice bag into the sink and turned at Gohan, putting her hands sternly on her hips. She was not in the pajamas that Gohan remembered her being in. Instead she sported black pleather pants, with a baby blue tank top underneath her black jacket. By this, she expected Gohan to realize that she was the one who told Goten to defend himself. She cleared her throat and stared up at Gohan. "I was the one who persuaded Goten to stick up for _himself_." Videl didn't want to feel the guilt of putting the blame on Goten.

            Gohan was still in his office his attire, and was much tired from his day at work. Well, not tired _from_ working—he was just exhausted before he went to work. Thanks to Videl, of course. "You put him up to this?" he almost hissed.

            Goten looked at the both of them and rolled his eyes. He could sense a fight… or rather, Gohan bickering. He could see the lines on Gohan's face deepen, and the tone that he used! Goten seen it too many times to not notice it. "Um, Gohan," Goten began.

            Gohan unintentionally ignored Goten's tiny voice, and continued to stare at Videl. He was apparently waiting for an answer.

            "Gohan!" Goten yelled, yanking Gohan's attention towards the younger boy. "It was great!"

            Gohan blinked twice with his mouth wide open. "It was great?"

            Goten grinned. Videl only crossed her arms and had an "I-knew-it" look on her face. She was smiling.

            "Yeah! You know how long I wanted to beat him up! It was not only fun… but it gave me a new reputation at school. Not only do girls like me now… Kimberly…" Goten paused, in some sort of daze from mentioning this particular girl. "_Kimberly…_" he said again, then slowly he came out of it, like waking up from a dream. "It was heaven."

            Gohan's jaw slightly dropped. "And you're happy?"

            Goten jerked his head at Gohan, glaring at the taller man with a slight grin. "Duh." And without another word, he walked out of the kitchen, elated. 

            _So Gohan's brother was happy… Gohan just stood there in initial shock. He turned at Videl and opened his mouth to say something. It took him a while to form a proper sentence. "I never saw him so happy… at _school_." He stared at the shiny tiled floor, thinking. Then after a minute, he looked at the female in front of him. Not just glance, but also really _look_ at her. "He has so much confidence now…" He stared at her blue eyes, and then finally smiled—the first genuine, real smile she seen. "Thank you." He really appreciated this, more than she could ever know. _

            She smiled softly at him, happy to see him in a good mood. It was funny though, the smile that he gave her… it was brilliant… nice… and gave her warm tingles. She hugged herself. "It was my pleasure. Goten is a nice kid." And then she saw it. It was the same stare that he gave her at the night of the party. 

            He never realized that he was doing it—or making her feel uncomfortable. Inside of Gohan's head he was trying to figure something about her. She wasn't keeping a secret… it was more like there was something about her that was beginning to intrigue him that he never saw before. The first time that he stared at her in this manner, he was beginning to see her beauty. Now, it was her inner beauty. He smiled. So she has a heart now. 

            It looked like what she had accomplished for Goten made him forgive her for 'lying' about her race. Wait—could it not just be forgiveness—could it possibly be something _more_.

            Videl tilted her head to the side and glared at him. 'What was going on in his pretty head of his?' she wondered silently. She walked to him, intending to bonk him in the head. Instead she did something else. Videl stood on her toes, trying to be eye level to Gohan. Leaning in, she whispered against his lips, "And he even went Super Saiyan." Softly, gently, she kissed him. It was short, sweet and much unexpected. When the female pulled away, she stared at Gohan's pleasantly shocked face and she smiled. Videl then walked out of the room before anything else could happen—whether another kiss would initiate or if he would reject her.

            After ten minutes, Gohan was still in the kitchen. He wasn't eating, just thinking. "What just happened here?" he questioned. She kissed him, right? The Saiyan touched his lips. It wasn't exactly comforting when he realized that he _liked it…_

            Was he betraying Lime? He was still loved her… but Lime was gone. 

            And Videl was still here…

            What exactly did this mean?

            Gohan closed his eyes, slightly shaking his head.

            Nothing.

_            Absolutely nothing._

            He rather not complicate things than how it could be…

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

**¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks ****¤´¨`·.¸**

Sorry about the week late update. I didn't have time to edit it on the computer. . Homework sucks. 

I'm also moving next week. You'll be lucky to see a new chapter for this before October 3. So bear with me and don't forget this story. Getting my pc hooked up will be one of my first priorities after I move.

Be a responsible reader and review.

***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·. **Goku's****** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***

**Kiss kiss**


	9. The Way Things Change

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

The Young and the Mate-less 

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**('·.¸('·.¸Eight: The Way Things Change¸.·'´)¸.·'´)**

            A little less than a month passed. Considerably a lot happened since then for Videl while she 'stayed' at Chichi's house. For instance, she grew closer to the whole family. At times she even lightened up the once hostile Gohan by paying attention to him. Who would have known that Gohan is fond of violent yet romantic movies? Videl, in fact, learned more about him than anyone else in the household, bearing in mind she did spend a lot of time with him. They both had a fetish for late night movies and buttery, cheesy popcorn. With each Friday night that had passed, they, and occasionally Goten, would bunk over at Gohan's apartment and watch action movies until one of them (or two if Goten was around) would fall asleep. The last man remaining, who is usually Gohan, would cover the other(s) with a blanket, and take off the movie before going off to bed. Often at times, he would watch out of the rest of the movie and even sleep with his friend and brother on the ground. 

            Videl was also proud to know that she had brought the inner shopping side of Gohan out. Though she only shopped for things needed, like _food, she encouraged Gohan to spend more extravagantly on himself. She told him countless of times that he had the money and deserved it. It appears like she was persuasive. Gohan ended up buying a motorbike. Videl didn't see the point of it—since he did own more superior automobiles. But Gohan (and Goten) was happy… so she couldn't argue with them. Though in a way, she was happy he did buy it. When Gohan got the hand of riding the bike (which was pretty quick) he took her out for a ride. Videl adored the rushing wind blowing through her hair. She even trusted Goten with her safety (and life) on the bike. _

            Saturdays was always a fun day. Videl forced Gohan to take her out (and usually the whole family) to dine out at restaurants. Fondly, she remembered one time she was dressed in a sleek, black, cocktail gown. Her hair was tied up sophistically while she kept the makeup down to a minimum. Videl loved the way Gohan was looking at her. At first it frightened her—the way in which his eyes sparkled—as if it showed that he wanted to eat her. She wasn't a piece of meat! Then again Gohan is a Saiyan, she reminded herself. It worried Videl for a moment because while all of this, Gohan never came onto her. She never saw a man so obedient to his word. Or maybe she was thinking too much. At times however, the thought overly concerned her. Wasn't Videl desirable? She didn't want Gohan to fall for her—the point was to give him what he needed. And maybe he needed more than a friend to be happy. Goten had told her about Gohan's last lover, Lime, and told her confidentially that Gohan was deeply in love with her. Videl pitied the Saiyan.

            So in an attempt to quell Gohan's pain, Videl spent more time with him than originally expected. She did not follow him like a dog, just tried to deeply tangle herself in his life—whether it was in the training room or engaging him in pleasant activities such as playing soccer. And while all this, she never realized that there were feelings inside of her growing for him. 

            It was a pity that it would have to end because soon it was Videl's last night of the job. 

                                                     •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            After Rita and Zargo's mating ceremony, it was the party and celebration portion. This piece was adapted and influenced from human's wedding receptions. The couple looked so happy and in love that it had spread to everyone. 

            "Is it just me, or is it too happy here?" Videl heard a man say in the dancing crowd.

            "No. I think it's just a sex aura coming off Rita," another, younger man replied. He received a smack in his head by his mother.

            Videl smiled softly. She wore a custom Saiyan robe. It was a lighter blue, a blue that matched brilliantly with her eyes. The top part was intentionally tight, while the bottom flared off. It was always fun to dance in them. They gave freedom and it looked great on her. The best part of it was if Videl needed to fight, all she had to do was rip off the bottom half of the outfit, and voila! Videl always wore a pair of spandex shorts underneath, just for in case emergencies. 

            As Videl was dancing in the crowd, Gohan stood by a pillar, away from the dance floor. In such occasions he always found himself drinking. It wasn't hardcore vodka that it'll make him a drunkard (which takes a long time to cause such effects on a Saiyan), it was just he didn't have anything better to do. Dancing was never his thing, he thought. When Lime was around, he did try for her. Slow dancing was the only thing that he would tolerate. Suddenly a slight ache came across his heart at the thought of Lime. But when Gohan's eyes laid on the dancing Videl, surprisingly the pain quelled down. Gohan looked a bit confused and flustered. Immediately, he went to get another glass of wine.

                                                        •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Bardock sat on a chair and watched. Who would have thought that Saiyans liked to dance? Who would have thought Saiyans sang and produced music? For a moment he cursed these humans that inspired some Saiyan people. Bardock had never been a fan of these arts—never experienced the joys of dancing. Then he saw Videl approaching… and wondered what she was up to. When the fast beat music faded, replaced by a slow song, Bardock groaned. He hated and terribly despised these. And when he saw Videl's outstretched hand, he groaned again. "I don't dance."

            Videl frowned. "Well I'm asking. Bardock, will you dance with me?"

            Bardock's frowned deepened. "Like I said, I don't dance."

            The half Saiyan tried to smile. "You and Gohan are too alike."

            The scar-faced man's frown disappeared. "Well he _is_ my grandson. And why aren't _you_ dancing with him?" He was trying to change the subject

            She crossed her arms under her breasts, slightly cradling them. "Well because I thought it'd be easier to make you dance. Come on Bardock! Please! Even Radditz is dancing." she explained and pleaded. 

            Bardock looked up at her face and tried to say no. As much as he tried, he couldn't say it. Damn. Mentally, he cursed that he allowed her to be of significance to him. The Saiyan slowly strained to get up. "Fine." Or maybe, Bardock hated these things because he never learned how to enjoy it. Maybe. 

            Videl made a wide grin putting Bardock's hands by her waist. "You'll see dancing isn't bad and evil like some Saiyans think. In ways, it better than fighting." At that remark, she expected him to "humph," and he did. 

            Gohan was back, at his original position, at the white pillar support (which serve for decoration purposes) of the building. He almost choked on his wine when he saw his grandfather slow dancing. The Saiyan quickly shut his eyes tight, and then opened them to see if he was seeing correctly. "Shit, grandfather," Gohan mumbled. When he saw who forced him to dance, he was only half surprised. The Saiyan should have known that it was Videl's doing. She could be a very forceful and persuasive vixen when she wanted to be. Gohan didn't know why he felt a little twinge inside. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. It was his grandfather! But the way they swayed side to side together suggested that they… loved each other…? No. It was the alcohol making him think this way. Gohan went to get another glass of wine—no screw that—let's get a shot of vodka instead.

                                                     •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Chichi had finished walking around, greeting and exchanging pleasantries. She made her way to round table that was mainly occupied by middle-aged women. She sat in one of the empty chairs and took a sip of her wine. "So having fun?" she asked, expecting a delightful answer.

            One of the ladies smiled and said what Chichi wanted to hear. "It's faboulous Chichi!"

            Chichi smiled at the comment. "Thanks. It's too bad that Goku isn't back yet…" Chichi said in a low voice.

            The Saiyan on her left spoke, attempting to cheer her friend up. "Don't worry; it's almost a full month. He only has a couple of days."

            Chichi forced a smile and looked around at her group of friends and acquaintances. 

            "Hey have you any of you heard about the ecstasy intake at some clubs?" one of the females brought up for conversation.

            "What's ecstasy?" one of the Saiyan female asked. 

            "It's a drug that gives two opposite effects. Stimulation and relaxation."

            "Yeah. What about it?"

            "Have you seen how those human teenagers were acting when the cameras caught them? I was just thinking, what if you give that to a Saiyan? Full blooded Saiyan?" 

            All of them looked surprised, which washed to slight amusement before it settled to horror of that thought and mental picture. Saiyans already lived without fears. How can you go beyond that? And that was only one of the effects… "Shit," three of the women said at once. 

            "Shit is right…"

                                             •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Bardock looked at Gohan from over Videl's shoulder. He slightly smiled, breaking the dance with Videl. She was about to protest if he hadn't put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He took her hand and dragged her over to a pillar—to Gohan—and put her hand into his grandson's. "You two should be together," he said, smirking evilly before going off to drink.

            Gohan looked down at Videl, feeling his face get hot. Why was he feeling like this now? It wasn't just his face now. It was hot everywhere. Very soon, his breath became shorter.

            Videl breathed heavily while she used one hand as a fan to create breeze. Yes, it wasn't just Gohan who was feeling this way. Why was she feeling like this now? The mood and setting could be a probable answer. Or it was just one of those things that you can't control.

            Yes, like those feelings that just _happen_. [1]

            Videl made an attempt to cover it up. "So Gohan, you think we can get fresh air?"

            He gave her a dazzling smile that almost melted her (considering she was burning before). "Yeah, I say that's a good idea," Gohan replied gratefully.

                                                •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º• 

            In silence, Videl and Gohan walked outside in the cool air, beside each other, looking for a good place to sit down. When they found a park bench, they didn't rush to take a seat. It was peaceful—just the two of them walking side by side. Even though they didn't say anything to each other, it was still comfortable and even comforting. You know what they say: true friendship comes when silence between two people is comfortable.

            At last Gohan sat down beside Videl. They both smiled at each other and gazed up at the stars. Videl shivered from the sudden chilly breeze. Being a gentleman, Gohan took of his blazer and put it on Videl. 

            "Videl, can I ask you something?" Gohan asked in a curious voice.

            The half Saiyan looked back at him, smile vanishing. "Sure." 

            Gohan looked directly in her blue orbs. "Why don't you have a mate?"

            Her initial reaction was one of those pitiful smiles. It was impossible for her to blush. "If I told you that I'm waiting to fall in love, would you believe me?"

            The Saiyan saw her facial expression and by now he could almost see through her. "No, I wouldn't." He tried not to laugh.

            The female sternly smiled and looked at the ground. "Damn." When she looked back at Gohan, she saw his blank face. "Alright. I'll tell you my pathetic 'love' story. It was around when I turned eighteen…"

                                                       •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

                                                               _Flashback_

            A younger Hercule looked at his Saiyan wife, content. "I hope Videl likes this guy," he said, sounding slightly nervous.

            Videl's mother, named Varie, smiled and took Hercule's hand in hers. "I don't really like setting her up like this. Like I mean, I feel guilty for not obliging with _my_ parents." She was referring how she ran away to wed with Hercule. "Of course they didn't want me to mate with a human—so the least I can do is get Videl with someone Saiyan."

            Hercule understood and agreed for his wife's sake. Then they heard a knock on the door. Hercule immediately opened it and found a Saiyan man, around the age of twenty-five. He had really bulky muscles, probably even bigger if he didn't wear the Saiyan armour. He looked like a warrior. Not one of those respectful, seldom ones—more like those playful, unhonourable fighters. After he greeted Hercule and Varie, he took a seat and helped himself to the food on the coffee table, as if he was at home.

            Varie softly smiled and called on Videl. The bulky Saiyan made sure to look up to see who his future mate would be.

            Videl took ten minutes to gather her courage. She wore a blue silky cocktail gown, intentionally not wanting to wear traditional Saiyan clothing. The man didn't seem to mind, though. The way he lick his lips, like Videl was some sex toy, made Videl's anger lace with some sickness. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The man took it as a compliment. It wasn't.

            Varie touched Videl's arm softly. "This is Big Rex."

            Videl tried to keep a pleasant, straight face as she listened. 'Big Rex, huh, go figure,' the blue-eyed vixen thought silently. Still she didn't say anything to the man, continuing to bore her eyes through him. Again, he misjudged her bitter expression as a compliment. And again, it wasn't.

            Varie didn't take much notice to her daughter's acid mood and continued on. "You wouldn't guess what he does. He's a _wrestler_." 

            Immediately flashes of him in tights came to mind and Videl cringed. Three times. Each was in different manners—one to the left, one to the right, and one that caused her to fall backwards. Then she saw him victorious with arms up and a title around his waist. Videl tried not to show her shock. She figured why her father has agreed to this. Since Hercule was now one of the weakest wrestlers in the federation, he needed a strong offspring in the business; even if it meant using his daughter to get a powerful Saiyan son-in-law. Videl felt weak in the knees as the betrayal froze her. She instantly took a seat across him and continued to stare at him.

            Big Rex grinned at her.

            Videl close her eyes and fell back on the sofa, starting to laugh hysterically. Hercule looked upset at her rude action. Varie tried to calm her daughter down. And Big Rex looked confused and slightly offended. 

            Videl did try to calm down but it was too funny. She looked at her mother, then her father, giving each of her parents' stern looks. "You actually want me to marry this oaf?" she asked loudly, not believing what she was supposed to do. "Look at him!" she screamed. When her parents gave her a blank yet angry look, Videl just continued to laugh…

                                                   •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Videl laughed with Gohan. "Yeah, I couldn't stand him. He was so big and stupid. I can't stand dumb guys."

            Gohan pretended to look hurt. "I never knew it painful to be around me."

            Videl punched him lightly in the arm. "You're not stupid, Gohan. You're probably the smartest guy that I ever met, considering human and Saiyan men are mostly dumbasses."

            Gohan leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Maybe you were just looking in the wrong places."

            The female sighed and got up. "Perhaps," she said, waving up at Gohan, which indicated for him to walk with her.

            When he was by her side, Videl said softly, "Maybe I don't need to look any farther."

            The Saiyan's smile faded, not sure what she meant. As they neared the parking lot, Videl slowly turned to face him. "I guess our contract ends tonight."

            Gohan nodded slowly, feeling a little twinge of disappointment inside of him. Surprisingly his whole scheme was fun (and a success), pretending to have a girlfriend and being around Videl. "Yeah, I guess it does. What are you going to do after this?" he asked in a nonchalant manner. He had enough experience in public high school to stop himself from feeling nervous from these simple questions and situations. 

            Videl looked down and frowned. When she did look at Gohan, she shook her head. "I don't know. Why all that money you paid me I might go on a vacation or something." 

            Suddenly it became awkward for Gohan. It was there was something that was going to happen—that he could control. But he didn't know what. Was it her leaving him entirely? "You know you're always welcome at mother's home and my apartment. I'll still like to hang out with you," Gohan quickly blurted out.

            Videl nodded slowly and her smile shrank. "Yeah. I'd like that." She was beginning to feel the tension between them, and she didn't like that. In an attempt to extinguish it, she said, "I think we should go back inside. What if your mom worries…?" She looked down at the ground, walking past Gohan. 

            The Saiyan instinctively grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back, hard. When she looked up at him, confused, he gave her a long stare. She did the same, except her mouth was partially opened in some uncertainty. 

            Gohan held onto her shoulders roughly, digging his fingers in slighting. Slowly he brought her closer and closer to him. As he stared at her, he was beginning to see what was beside him all this time: a potential lover. 

            At this revelation, he immediately crashed his lips down on to hers, tasting her with mounting passion. She didn't moan against his lips, just continued to kiss back with equal craze. She saw it coming. 

            Their kiss was like an eruption from their building feelings for each other. It wasn't the type when you finally had something that you wanted. It was more like you found something and you just realized how special it is; never wanting or intending to let it go. It was the mother of all kisses. 

            Gohan pulled away temporarily, breathless. "I say we screw that contract," Gohan whispered against her lips.

            "Yes," she said a little louder, wide eye from what they were doing. "I agree."

            And they kissed again. Except this time, they weren't faking that they were a couple. 

                                                 •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

            Meanwhile, Goten and Bardock sat inside their elevated stretched limo. Both of them sat on one side, looking out of the window. Pushing against his grandfather, Goten's jaw hung down. "Shit. That's one fricken long kiss."

            Bardock smirked and closed the window with a push of a button. "Goten, you shouldn't spy on your brother," he said calmly, in a fatherly tone.

            Goten moved back to his seat and crossed his arms. "Well excuse me. You're the one who suggested that we look for them in the first place."

            "For their safety," Bardock explained, trying to keep a neutral face.

            "What an excuse grandpa," Goten said, grinning. "I know you still want to see them!"

            Bardock shook his head slowly, disappointed at his grandchild's antics. 

            Still grinning, Goten laughed. "Come on, let me open the window!"

            The scar faced man stared at his youngest grandson, slightly annoyed and amused. "Don't make me break your camera," was his threat.

            Crossing his arms, Goten frowned and made a small "humph." He couldn't argue with that.

            So his brother kissed Videl. So what?

                                                     •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•

========

[1] Anyone recognize where I got that line from? Hint hint. Pretty lame of me, but I couldn't help it because it's so true!

========

**                           ¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks **¤´¨`·.¸**   **

            This is the last chapter in a while. I'm not sure how long it'll take for my dad to hook up the computer, but I'll try to excessively bother him to do so. Keep on checking on my blog for any information/updates. I have time at lunch to update in there and I'll try to keep everyone posted. [My blog is on my site. If you're too lazy to go there, it's triple 'w' dot ashalita dot blogspot dot com. I would type it out, but then the chapter would be messed up.] 

            So other than that… I'm finally on the last (thirteenth) chapter of the story (yay!). Hopefully I can finish (or at least start it) before I move. Then all of my time and energy would be spent on Sinful and other one-shots that'll just pop into my pretty head. 

            Reviews and feedback (and maybe harassment for me to update soon) are always appreciated (make me surprised and special—and motivate me to unpack). It's soo hard to pack—it'll be a pain in the arse to unpack. Watch I have boxes in my room for like two years before I put everything away. 

So yeah, I don't know why people like this story so much, but okay. I'll try not to disappoint you guys. *sniff and wipes tear* You mean so much to me! ^-^ Kiss kiss.

***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·. **Goku's****** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***


	10. The Three Words

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

The Young and the Mate-less

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**('·.¸('·.¸****Chapter Nine: The Three Words****¸.·'´)¸.·'´)******

                   Gohan grinned as he dragged a blind folded Videl up the stairs to his apartment rooftop. It has only been a little over two days since their contract was supposed to end, but who would have known that they would have fallen for each other?

                "Gohan, are we there yet?" Videl asked as she felt his hand on hers tightened to provide comfort. 

                His grinned broadened while his eyes sparkled with happiness. He let Videl in, allowing him to touch his heart, and she, in turn, made the pain go away. "Yeah we are." He stopped moving and stood behind his girlfriend, slowly removing the bandana that had blocked her vision. 

                When Videl was free from blindness, she opened her eyes and immediately noticed the dark sky. She was breath taken. There was a large, long table full of food that was surrounded by beautiful lights. These lights were not candles or fairy lights either. It looked like Gohan was more creative. He was able to make little ki balls and situate them in their respective spots. And yes, they were levitating. Videl smiled meekly and looked back at Gohan. "I never knew you were into this type of thing?" she said, teasing him.

                Gohan smiled back at her while he scratched the back of his head. "Well, under heavy consideration, I had to do something like this to set the mood," he clarified briefly.

                Videl stared at her new boyfriend and bit on her lower lip, curious. "And what are you setting the mood for? I know it's not just for dinner because you wouldn't go through all this trouble," Videl honestly pointed out.

                The Saiyan walked to the table and pulled out a small boom box. The glitter in his eyes never faded. "I want you to teach me to dance."

                Videl crossed her arms under her breasts, slightly shivering from her thin pale blue blouse. Dancing would certainly get her warmer. "What exactly possessed you to learn?" she asked, her curiosity growing.

                Gohan turned on the little electronic device and took a couple of steps closer to his girlfriend. He took her petite cold hands into his grasp. "I have no idea," he confessed, pulling her closer to him. He heard her murmur something inaudible from his warmer body as they swayed side to side. Gohan softly smiled down at her. 

                "You could have warned me that you were taking me outside," Videl complained against his shoulder. "I could have worn a jacket over this shirt."

                Gohan softly laughed at her. "But then I wouldn't have a chance to see cleavage and down your shirt." Knowing what she would do, he let go and looked hurt when he received a dirty look. 

                "I could fix that you know…" She shook her head at him before freeing her hair from the ponytail. She again shook her head, this time more violently, making her hair fly in various directions. Then she scooped them in front of her chest to cover her cleavage. Videl stuck her tongue at Gohan, while he continued to look wounded.

                "That wasn't very nice," Gohan noted out loud, sounding disappointed. However, he was smiling.

                Videl went back into his embrace and felt herself grin. "Then you shouldn't make dirty comments." 

                For the next ten minutes the couple shared a joyful dance together, basking in each other's presence. 

                "Thank you," Gohan murmured against Videl cool head. 

                She looked at him and frowned. Videl asked softly, "For what?"

                The Saiyan made an uncertain smile, internally battling with himself to reveal what he was hiding. He brought it up; he'd have to tell her he concluded. Taking a deep breath, exhaling with a smile on his face, he kissed her lips softly. Against them he whispered, "For making me believe in love again."

                When he said that, Videl kissed him harder to say, "You're welcome." When they parted she held his hands, looking down at them. Slowly she ran her fingers over them, feeling the different textures—the roughness—of his hands. It was a way to distract herself from asking him more questions that she wasn't sure he'll be able answer. 

                It was like he could read her mind. He kissed her forehead and softly said the three words she was waiting to hear. "I think…I'm falling in love with you." Okay, maybe those weren't the exact words… but it was close enough.

                When the half-Saiyan looked up at her potential mate after three short seconds, she did not look surprise. Her eyes glittered with happiness and delight. Nervously, for once, she looked down and smiled before Gohan tilted her head to get a good look at him. Her smile and twinkling eyes never washed or faded away. Immediately afterwards, she was assaulted by his demanding hard kisses. The exploring, tasting and even the soft biting had left them breathless at times, but they continued at it as if they would never see each other again.

                Who would have known that they found kissing so… amazing… that they stayed up there for hours? It was just kissing!

                Ah… isn't it great to be in love.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

                More than a week passed since Rita moved out. Goten was overjoyed by this, though he was feeling quite lonely and bored at home with no one to bother or irritate. So that was why he came to this place… Gohan's apartment.

                He had a spare key for those emergency situations but he, being a teen and a person who didn't really care, used it more often. Initially he believed that his brother would mind, but because of Videl, Gohan didn't say anything. She didn't stop Gohan—just made him mellow out more. The young teenager smiled. Videl made him happy [1]. It was no surprise to Goten that he would find Videl here eight in the morning (especially knowing she isn't a morning person). Immediately a kinky thought came, and Goten shuddered. It wasn't healthy to think of things like that. "Shut up Goten… Shut up!" he repeatedly murmured to himself.

                In five minutes Goten found his way into his brother's kitchen. Strong scents from breakfast lead him here in the first place. There he saw Gohan and Videl lounging around and eating in white robes and wet hair. Both looked like they just took a shower... Goten shuddered again and suppressed those thoughts, muttering the previous verse, but inside his head.

                Videl took an unlady-like bite into her toast before she saw Goten approaching. "Hey Goten. Why are you here so early?"

                Goten took a seat between his brother and his girlfriend. "I was bored at home," he simply explained, eying Videl's toast. 

                Videl noticed where the teen's eyes were and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

                Goten shook his head slowly, almost reluctantly. "No—er…" It was food. How could he pass it up? "Yes, thanks." 

                Gohan and Videl gave each other knowing looks and continued to eat.

                Between the chewing, Goten looked up to Videl, then Gohan. Just a couple of days ago he learned the truth between Gohan and Videl—that Gohan had paid Videl to act as his girlfriend. Goten didn't at first believe them since it was never noticeable or obvious that they weren't. Gohan was the slightly distant man, giving Videl whatever she wanted. And Videl was the one bickering with Gohan. Though now, seeing that they really were a couple, Goten saw the difference. It was slightly sickening at first, but hey, they were happy. "So you two aren't lying when you guys said that you are a really girlfriend and boyfriend now?" 

                Videl flashed a toothy smile, gazing up at Gohan, who only returned it back. "Yeah. Close to those three words, 'I love you'."

                Goten sat back against his chair and grinned. "I know three other words that'll also make Gohan really happy."

                Gohan refrained from eating and asked, "And that would be?"

                The teen licked his dry lips. "Dad's coming back," he said, sticking up a finger for each word. When his three fingers were up he wiggled them at Gohan and smiled impishly. 

                Gohan froze while a smile was slowly emerging. "When?" Anticipation was mounting.

                "Tomorrow!"

                Well, would you look at that Gohan! Life was great… And he would have never thought he'd be so happy ever again!

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

================

[1] Doesn't that line sounds familiar than the one in SHTMH! *grins* It's true though… 

=============

**¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks ****¤´¨`·.¸**

                      So did anyone miss me…? Or does everyone hate me. *frowns* Well the important thing is I'm back. I moved. I'm done packing (thank the Lord). It's funny, I predicted that it would take me at least two months considering all the crap I have. Again I thank the Lord that my mother helped me, or else I would be in deep doo doo. 

                      Well, this is a short chapter but I wanted to separate it from the next chapter… *refuse to enclose what happens next since it's kind of obvious*

                      **Oh VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

                      Next week there will not be an update to Y&M due to the fact I'm finally starting another Gohan Fanfiction story. It's called **Sinful, and I expect to upload it on the ****28th of October. **

                      (Yes, my shameful self-advertising begins now…)

                      My planned summary: There are many way to commit a sin… a crime… Kidnapping is one of them… 

                      I know, that isn't much. I will say that the premise is when Radditz comes and he is successful in kidnapping Gohan. The story actually starts years later when Gohan is grown up in a wicked, dark young (and may I add still dashing) man. How Videl gets tangled with him, well you just got to read. 

                      I really enjoyed writing the first nine chapters of great length. It is a huge story, but I hope readers here will enjoy it as much I do so far (hm, notice the so far). I need all the support I can get, since it is immensely difficult to write on the account that I have never tackled anything of this length and ever held so much desire to complete a well done story. 

                      Well now, I guess that's enough. If you love me, you'll probably check it out. Without further ado, I'll shut up, and hope that I do get great support… and have responsible readers (like for this story *grins*). 

                      Until whenever I update again, which should be in two weeks or so),

***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·. **Goku's****** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***

P.S. Please pray that I pass the damn literacy test during this week. Thanks! (If I don't pass, I don't graduate!!!!) 


	11. The Return

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

The Young and the Mate-less 

_                                                                               Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**                                                                          ('·.¸('·.¸Chapter Ten: The Return****¸.·'´)¸.·'´)**

With an uncertain smile on her face, Chichi nervously paced in the living room of her house. Her fingers fidgeted, lacing together and then untangling so many times that her hands soon became tired. Once she refrained from fidgeting, she inhaled and exhaled deeply from this overwhelming excitement of a dream coming true. 

            Bardock sat on a couch, able to contain himself. His son was actually coming back! It's been many years, and strangely, the love that he had for him never died or withered. The Saiyan was calm, but he was excited, excited enough that his heart had started race… only a bit. 

            Raditz and his daughter, along with her mate, Zargo, stood on the side of the room. Though Raditz was stuck with his brother for many years, he started to miss him. For a moment there, the long haired man cursed this bond that he and Kakarott had built without his consent. 

            Rita too had missed Uncle Kakrott, a man that she was fond of. She remembered his kindness very well. Maybe that's why she was so close and fond of Gohan. She could really see her cousin in her uncle.

            Gohan walked in with Videl, linked arm in arm. There was this certain glow of extra happiness residing in him. Everyone, especially Videl, could see it. At first, it was obvious that his happiness came from Videl and their union, but now… Gohan could just explode with mounting joy. A grin was stretched ear to ear on his face as his dark eyes twinkled. His mother saw it, and her joy only increased. How she longed to see his son happy since Lime died. 

            So in the household everyone, including Krillin, was happy… It was too bad no one noticed Goten's sulky mood…

            Goten, unlike everyone else in his family, was not as ecstatic. Sure he was glad to meet his father—a father that he never knew—but what was the big deal? They were acting like his father was God! He was a Saiyan! Was he really that great and nice? Goten's dark thoughts were from his uncertainties and nervousness of meeting his father for the first time. Would his father like him? Be proud of him? Goten forced a smiled as his mother gazed at him. He felt like he was going to crack at any moment. 

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Soon came three repeated hard knocks at the door. Hastily, everyone turned to where they heard the sound. The group of people held in their breath until they heard a joyful scream from Krillin at the door.

            "Goku, you're back!" 

            Chichi was the first to run to her husband in the hallway. Everyone else stayed in the living room.

            In mere minutes, Chichi returned, holding onto Goku arm. He looked the same; the jovial, happy man that had left many years ago. Gohan was the second to stand and he almost ran to his father. When they stood face-to-face, Goku's grin widened.

            "Gohan," he whispered. Goku cocked his head to the side slightly while he studied his grown son. His smile softened in amazement. "Wow, you grew so much." He opened his arms and brought Gohan in his embrace.

            Gohan was half shocked but then again, he never met or known another man quite like his father. "Dad," he started, not continuing his sentence until he was released, "Welcome back!"

            Then Gohan's cousin ran to Goku, also happy. Bardock was next, and everyone in that house could tell that the scar-faced man was more than pleased. He wasn't soft enough to offer his son a welcoming hug, only giving one of those grinning smiles. It was good enough for Goku.

            Chichi felt the tears leaking from her eyes. Gosh, she didn't know what could make her happier! "Um… Goku. There are two other people I'd like you to meet…" Gohan, Rita, Bardock and Zargo moved to the side, and there was Videl and Goten sitting on a loveseat sofa. "The female is Videl, Gohan's future mate."

            At the sound of her voice, Videl got up and gave Goku a welcome back present in the form of a hug. This was, after all, Gohan's father. She had to be nice, respectful, and courteous to the family. Plus, Chichi addressed her Gohan's future mate. It doesn't make her less family… if Videl dared to think that far. The half Saiyan moved to the side, more accurately by Gohan's side, and held in her breath. She looked at Goten and was concerned. Videl was good at reading people's emotions.

            "And that handsome boy," Chichi started, grinning, "Is your second son, Goten."

            This was the first time that Goku had a chance to meet this son. Of course he had heard about him, but being stuck, sometimes stranded in the universe, made difficult finding your way back home. But nonetheless, Goku was glad to be back. Weakly, Kakarott smiled at Goten. 

            Goten got up slowly, not grinning as much as his older brother. A smile was there, but it was more forced than anything. Nervously, the half Saiyan walked toward his parents. "Hi," was all he said, before looking at Gohan and then Videl for reassurance. 

            Gohan had that same smile that didn't help much. One could say, he was blinded by happiness.

            Videl gave him the nod—a thorough, unmistakable nod that reassured him. 

            Goku was definitely happy to meet his son, but was reluctant to hug him. What if his son was rebellious and hated him? The Saiyan cringed at this thought. "Hello Goten." 

            Goten glanced at Chichi and worry sparked in his eyes. He certainly didn't want to make his mother unhappy. The teen was not used to her tongue lashing like his older brother. Tentatively, the half Saiyan opened his mouth and said, "So you're my dad, huh?" The tension was growing.

            Goku nodded. He too felt the tension increasing, becoming thicker and thicker like a puff of ash-like smoke. "Yeah. And if you're anything of my blood, I can see you're a fighter…" He honestly did not know what else to say.

            Goten slowly smiled. Now there was a thought. "Yeah, Grandpa taught me almost everything."

            Goku eyed Bardock, who only looked uninterested. "Is that so? And Gohan wasn't the one—"

            "Hey! Don't make me sound like the bad guy. I was the one working, remember?" Gohan said defensively but was still grinning playfully.

            There was a smirk on Goku's lip. Something was up and when Raditz came in and saw it, he too started to grin. "How about we have a friendly fight in… where ever you guys train. Last man standing wins!" All of the men's eyes lit up. 

            "And what do you get if you win?" Zargo asked, interested in a bargain.

            Goku opened his mouth to reply but Raditz interjected. "Anything you want."

            Zargo lifted an eyebrow. "Even a bachelor's party?"

            Rita scowled. "I already said you could have one… next week."

            "So? It's a great night to party. What better way then to spend the night with strippers?"

            Raditz's daughter did an eye roll. "Uh, I think it's kind of rude to have one tonight, especially when uncle came back. But if you insist, then I think I'm going to play. I will stop you from winning."

            Goten snorted. Raditz just shook his head.

            "Hey, I say we get started now. The night is young and I feel like whooping Rita's a—er—butt!" Goten exclaimed, heading to the training room.

            Rita glared at her younger cousin and followed him. Goku obviously saw her eye twitch madly which made him ask, "Do they fight much?"

            Everyone nodded meekly and said, "Yes."

            "Does she know how to fight?" Goku asked again, getting more curious.

            Raditz immediately glared at Bardock to suggest it was his father's fault. 

            "What? I'm not responsible that she's human-washed and preferred to 'chill' with friends!" Bardock snapped before Raditz had a chance to say anything. 

            Goku scratched his head. "Well, shouldn't you go and protect your daughter?" 

            Raditz almost snickered. "I'm not her mate."

            Zargo groaned and immediately left to catch up with Rita. Raditz and Bardock followed, cracking their knuckles similar manner. 

            "And are you going to fight Gohan?" Goku asked with an overjoyed grin on his face. He expected that his son continued to train after all these years. 

            Everyone who was left in the living room turned to Gohan. He just shrugged. "Sure, why not…" His dad was back. Getting beaten up was the last thing on his mind.

**                                                                  •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            From a far, Rita looked at her husband with some sort of disgust. 

            "I can't believe you're letting him do this!" a girl, a friend, exclaimed to her from behind.

            Rita's crooked smile only sharpened in some sort of smirk, while her arms crossed. "Well I did promise him. Plus I felt bad when my dad beat him up last week." She looked back at her friend, then at all the other young ladies around her. "And besides I'm here. I'll make _sure_ he won't try anything funny."

            Videl smiled at her, amused. She wore a red skirt with a white sleeveless blouse. It wasn't too casual for a strip club. 

            Just then a waitress, who didn't wear much, handed them their drinks. She wagged her butt a little at the men who were starring before winking and going off to the bar. All of the girls snorted at her before sitting down. They certainly weren't at the front of the dance area—just far enough to see if any of their men were up to naughty things. 

            And Videl still had a smile on her face. Being here wasn't uncomfortable—and worry hadn't plagued her. For the first time in her life, she trusted someone… Gohan… 

            Suddenly, she coughed up on her drink, slightly choking, when that thought streaked her mind. All of the girls stared at her erratic behaviour and questioned if she was all right. Videl quickly assured them and made up some excuse that she had to go to the bathroom. 

            The blue-eyed female walked down three steps to the main level of the establishment. Looking down at her blouse, she walked quickly in the direction to the bathroom until something hit her hard to the floor.

            Videl mumbled a set of Saiyan curses, trying to get herself back on her feet, and give whoever knocked her down a piece of her mind. As she got up and looked up, she opened her mouth to speak at this stranger.

            "Videl?" the man said before she could say anything. He wore black casual pants and a black flaming shirt to match. His neck was a holder of many gold chains. His fashion had somewhat matched his appearance. Gel styled his brownish hair outwards. His ear was also pierced with a large rock occupying the hole. Even if the man had spoken her name, Videl had no idea who this man was.

            The half Saiyan glared at him oddly. He was almost tall as Gohan with a set of dark eyes that looked awfully lecherous. "Who are you?" she asked slowly, unkindly.

            "Videl," the man exclaimed a little louder. It was now definite that he knew who she was—while she was left in the dark. He immediately grabbed her elbow. "I can't believe you don't remember me…"

            Videl tried to yank free from his ungentle hold but he was relentless. 

            "Man, don't you remember our night in the hotel."

            Her blue eyes narrowed at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about. 

            A bitter, "Let go of me," finally came out of her mouth as courage grew. She pulled her elbow back, but the man just caught it again. This male, a Saiyan by the tail, was certainly powerful but that didn't stop Videl from struggling. Then all of a sudden the Saiyan fell to the floor, and now angered. Videl's gaze shifted from the fallen man to her saviour… Gohan. Now Gohan looked infuriated as he held his fists up, ready to box this stranger to defend his girlfriend. 

Videl saw it and was only half relieved. Slowly, Videl snaked her way out of the man's grasp and stared at him with unbelief. As slow as she got up, she stepped away with her mouth opened. 

The stranger was still conscious. He ignored Gohan for a moment and stared at Videl's retreating figure. "I see you have another costumer for tonight. Call me if you're available tomorrow. You give a good fu—k" He couldn't finish the sentence when Gohan sent another hard punch in the man's face, hoping to break the nose.

Videl stared at the man, feeling the tears well up in her lowered lashes. Immediately she fleeted outside—away from him, the erotic music—and everything else. And as she ran, she heard him say, "Come back here you f—king whore! I'm not done with you yet!" 

**                                                                 •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            With great concern Gohan walked in the alleyway that was behind the club. As he felt, Videl was there, and she didn't look happy at all. There were no tears, just sorrow that engulfed her spirit. When he was in her view, he saw her small smile. Unfortunately, he couldn't return it.

            When Gohan stood face to face to Videl, she immediately threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered. She couldn't feel his hands on her back, sides—or anywhere. Videl let go and let the confusion show in her eyes. He was almost lifeless and that only made her ache further.

            "Is it true?" Gohan whispered after a small moment of silence. 

            Videl flinched back against the wall, hesitant to answer. With her breath caught in her throat, she opened her mouth to reply, but nothing, not even air came out. Soon her mouth closed and the breathing through her nostrils increased at a more rapid pace. Suddenly in doubt and in question, she felt somewhat betrayed by Gohan. It was only natural.

            Gohan was feeling worse. It was the second time she withheld the truth to him. Okay, maybe not the second time, but on a delicate subject, yes. But the Saiyan knew better. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to draw to conclusions so quickly. He'd have to hear it from her. 

            "Is it true?" he repeated again. He avoided using the terms whore or prostitute. 

            She swallowed hard. "Does it matter?" Videl replied with a question. If he truly loved her, would it matter what she was? As the passing wind came by, it swayed her hair and apparel to the side. It didn't calm either of them down. In fact, it only increased the tension.

            The Saiyan froze. Did it matter? Did he truly love her? Gohan opened his mouth to say something, to explain. Either way, it would leave him unsatisfied. He _had_ to know. It did _matter._ Quickly he closed his mouth, not trusting his voice. Some sort of anger resided him as he nodded a 'yes'. 

            Videl swallowed hard again. She tilted her head to the side, somewhat ashamed from not saying anything. Her fingers curled up while she refused to give him a verbal answer, eye contact, or physical contact.

            And then he knew. Gohan had gotten his answer. 

            Without another word, he walked away from her. The Saiyan definitely didn't trust what he would do to her—say to her next—but he was certain, he couldn't handle her anymore. He couldn't handle Videl anymore…

            Yes. He walked away from her.

            Walked away from her…

_Walked away from her forever…_

**                                                                         •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

                                                                        **¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks ****¤´¨`·.¸**

**            I really like this chapter. It's so… evil. Heh heh. Anywho, there are two chapters left. I never completed the last chapter though. . So ANYTHING could happen in the end. Plus, it is quite difficult to work on this when I'm focused to do as much as I can on **Sinful**, which I must remind you guys to CHECK IT OUT if you haven't already! Because you know, after this story, what else are you guys going to read? Tee hee. And so far all of the chapters that I completed are quite long (over 15 pages at least). Sooooooo yeeeaaahh, R&R it for my sanity please? And if you guys don't *thinks of a threat*, I will assume no one reads this Author's Note and never update again… or well… for a while at least. *laughs like Kodachi in Ranma 1/2* **

          Love you guys! Bye bye!

**                                              *·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·. **Goku's****** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***

**                                                                                         kiss kiss**


	12. The Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

                                                             The Young and the Mate-less

                                              _Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

                                         **('·.¸('·.¸ ****Chapter Eleven: The Wake Up Call** ¸.·'´)¸.·'´)**    **

            Gohan pushed himself into his mother's kitchen, sitting down in a chair beside his younger brother. Apparently, by everyone's reaction, whether if it was a stare or just an eyebrow raised, Gohan did not make an attempt to hide his disturbed and upset emotions. 

            "Oi. Gohan? What's wrong?" Goten asked quite loudly, poking at his brother with his chopstick. Inside his mouth was chewed up yellow, fried eggs and it was fortunate for the maid that none had flown out when Goten spoke.

            Gohan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Should he tell his whole family? If he didn't, then they'll continue to pester him. Plus, Rita was already mated. "Videl and I are through. Finish."

            Chichi immediately gasped. Bardock and Goku similarly raised eyebrows in disbelief. Goten's mouth was hung open and this time food fell out, disgustingly. 

            "Are you serious?!?" Goten almost shouted, rising to his feet. He was the most surprised than any other member of the family. He actually believed that his brother had finally found his life partner, mate…

            Gohan nodded gravely, staring down at the table. He especially wanted to avoid looking at anyone's shocked faces. The Saiyan prayed that no one would question the cause of the break up.

            "Why?" was Goten's query.

            Damn. Now what was Gohan supposed to tell them? 'Oh, she was a prostitute'. That wasn't too explanatory…now was it? 

            "She keeps on surprising me with things that I can't handle," Gohan suddenly said, still not having the courage to look up, especially when he heard his grandfather chuckle with amusement.

            "Oh let me guess Gohan… she has a mate on the other side of Earth, and is secretively looking after three children?" Bardock dryly suggested, smirking as he chomped on his eggs. 

            This time Gohan looked up, straight at his grandfather. He provided him with a dark look, which didn't do much. His grandfather only saw that as a sign of Saiyan-ness. "No," Gohan responded shortly after rolling his eyes. "It's nothing like that."

            "Then what is it?" Chichi demanded, coming to the table to give her eldest son a stare. Was it just him, or were their tears forming in her eyes? And why wasn't his father, Goku, saying something? Anything? Was anyone on Gohan's side?

            "Yeah. Why did you break up with the best thing—er, person—that you ever had?" Goku suddenly whispered. That question was definitely unexpected, especially coming from him. No one had known how in depth Gohan's and Goku's bond was. 

            And now, it made things much more difficult.

            Gohan wondered if he should lie. He was pretty good at that. Bardock was good at that. Raditz was good at that. Rita, especially was great at it. Goten, well, he was getting there to be up in Raditz rank. His father, er, no, not exactly. Surely, Gohan must have gotten some of that lying talent.

            Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Can we just drop it? We broke up. That's all. Don't tell me you expected me to marry her? The only reason why I hooked up with her was for Rita! Now excuse me, I have _work to do_!" Wow. That was harsh.

            All members of the family just stared, not saying anything as Gohan left the Son residence. 

            Goten stopped chewing on his bacon and gazed at the kitchen exit that Gohan had just used. "Woah. What crawled up his ass and died?"

**                                                                     •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Bardock smiled broadly. His hands were on his not so muscular legs, not believing what he could do. 

            "Kakarott, am I seeing things?" he whispered.

            Goku grinned happily. "Nope. Father, you can walk!"

            It was finally true… Bardock could walk again! During a friendly spar between father and son, Bardock was in a position that he really needed his legs. Usually he would use his ki to get out of those tight positions, but Kakarott was too smart when fighting. Goku was able to wrap his arms behind his father, choking Bardock from behind rather, squeezing the air out of him. They were levitated in the air, and Bardock needed to use his legs to counter attack by kicking Goku, preferably in the balls. It was a long shot but it was the only way. Unless he gave up… Ha ha, he found that funny because Bardock never _ever_ submitted. 

            And so with great effort, Bardock tried to pull one of his legs to his chest, bringing it into chamber. Kami, it was painful but Barock was desperate. When Goku saw that his father was actually moving his legs, Goku was a little shocked—and unconsciously loosened his grip. Bardock saw this and jerked his arms away from his son, ramming his fist right in his son's eye, after back kicking Goku in the stomach. So what, Bardock missed only a few inches or so. 

            Goku floated back and stared at Bardock. "I never knew you could do that?"

            Bardock squeezed his legs. Becoming frustrated he ripped off the spandex pants of his armour. "Come on! Move!" He squeezed harder and harder and began moving each leg manually. 

            Carefully, Goku watched Bardock doing this. It was odd seeing him do this. This time it looked so easy for his father to move his legs than any other. Interesting. "Father, stand on the ground."

            Bardock glanced at Kakarott, ignoring what he had said. But as the silence grew, Bardock again glanced at his son and saw his stare. He soon complied. 

            "Walk."

            "Are you a dumbass? You know I can't." Bardock crossed his arms over his chest and shot a defensive stare to Goku.

            Goku grinned. "And since when did you give up on anything?"

            Those words echoed in Bardock's head for a while as time stood still. His dark eyes were still on his son, the son that inherited his same image, appearance. Kakarott was right. He should not be pessimistic. Struggling, Bardock attempted to walk, properly. At first it was expected for him to wobble on one side to another, but soon, as he squeezed into his flesh, grunted out profanities, it was like the invisible cast around his two legs shattered and vanished. Bending his knees without aid was… getting easier and easier with each step. Bardock felt so alive.

            Was Kami playing tricks with him?

**                                                                  •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Bardock allowed, or rather dismissed, Kakarott to have some alone time with his mate. Immediately Bardock set out to show everyone in the house that he could use his legs again! He walked in each room, corridor, and corner of the large house. 

            His smile grew larger when he was at the office where he sometimes found Gohan in.

            Slowly he pushed the dark mahogany door opened. He knew Gohan was here by the strong musk scent in the air. Soon, Bardock entered, on the ground, and stared at Gohan before him. 

            "Hey. Look. I can kick your sorry ass for real. I can use my legs!" 

            Gohan sat in a gray chair at the matching mahogany desk. There were numerous papers scattered all over the place, just as writing utensils, such as pens and pencils. Other instruments in the office could be found as well, but maybe not with easiness. The place was in a mess. Just like Gohan. 

            From the last time Bardock saw him, Gohan was neat and presentable. Now his grandson's spiky locks were limp and lifeless. His eyes lacked sparkle and joy. His suit was a bit wrinkly and his tie was slacked. Bardock suspected a reason why Gohan was in this state, but with better judgment he decided not to say anything. 

            "That's nice grandfather," Gohan said, trying to sound happy for Bardock. His dark eyes looked cold, like a Saiyan's, but it was more disturbing than anything else. "How did it happen?"

            Bardock walked around the untidy room, trying to keep his legs working. "I was sparring with your father." 

            "Ah. Yes. Father has a special way of bringing the best out of people, doesn't he…" Gohan's eyes strayed onto the paperwork lying on his desk and Bardock knew Gohan was already in the special world he made inside of his head.

            "Yeah. Right." Bardock waited. "Gohan, look at me." It sounded like an order. When Gohan did, Bardock grinned weakly, almost compassionately. "Videl deserted you, didn't she?" 

            Gohan almost fell over. When he recomposed and glared at his grandfather, he spoke out sharply, "Why do you always assume that _I_ always get dumped? And for your information, I dumped _her_."

            Bardock's jaw hung a bit. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell would you get rid of her?" His pupils shrunk quite a bit that it made Gohan wonder.

            He instead nervously sat there, trying to get an answer. "She isn't what I thought she was."

            "I heard that part already."

            "Well you don't want to know. It might taint your image about her."

            "Okay… well then… whatever she did… er…" Bardock walked to the desk and looked directly in Gohan's eyes. "I guess you don't love her enough to forgive whatever she did."

            "And what would you know about love?" 

            Bardock smirked. "Well I do have two sons. But I guess you have a point. I do know nothing about it." His smirked dulled a little as he walked to door. Before he exited, Bardock looked back at Gohan and said, "It's funny though. I gained something special I lost a long time ago. And you just lost something special. I guess life is just like that, huh?" He paused for a moment before asking, "Don't tell me you walked away from the best thing that happened to you? Don't tell me it's because of that human…?" He meant Lime.

            Gohan stared at Bardock carefully. "Who are you and what have you done to my Saiyan grandfather?"

            Bardock's nasty grin came back. "Human media helps rubs that corny shit off onto you. I'm going to eat. I'll see you in the kitchen later." When Bardock left, by jogging this time, Gohan sat down and contemplated.

            "Grandfather does have a point… What the hell is this world coming too?" 

**                                                           •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            _Gohan… Gohan… _

            Gohan's eyes shot opened as he stared around his room. He must have been hearing things. He was sure someone was calling to him, but when he searched for the keeper of that heavenly voice, the Saiyan found no one. Continuing to lazily complete his work, the Saiyan looked down, scribbling down words. Presently he was hidden in some depressed, gray shield, feeling the same way when he lost Lime. Quickly he shook his head, frowning.

            "Videl is nothing like her."

            _I know_

            There it was again! Gohan titled on one side of his chair, peering to see if anyone was at the door. No one was there.

            "Goten? Grandpa? Krillin?" he called out and no one answered. "Anyone there?" Still no one. Well no one at the door at least.

            _Gohan… look up…_

            Slowly and uncertainly Gohan did what the voice has asked. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw a saintly image of a woman in white clothing. "Lime?" he whispered, his eyes bugged out with jaw hung low. "Am I hallucinating or dreaming?" he whispered again, but a bit louder. Her ghost—if it really was her—didn't reply. She just smiled warmly down at him, not answering if he was going crazy.

            _Gohan, why are you so sad?_

Gohan blinked, twice, before deciding that he was indeed mad. He knew very well that Lime could come back with the dragonballs, but it was forbidden for any Saiyan to use them for their own pleasure. The Saiyan was more than sure that she hadn't come back to life to cheer him up. However, talking back to a hallucinating image… He couldn't make up his mind whether he should do it or not. "I am not sad." He blurted that out before he could stop himself.

            _Yes you are_, the voice argued. The transparent image lost her frown.

            "No, I'm not!" Gohan insisted, staring up. However, his eyes softened when he said, "I miss you…" 

            Lime—or whom Gohan thought was Lime—slowly smiled. _I miss you too… But I love it in heaven. It's great. _The voice paused, taking a moment to get Gohan's full attention and for him to be relived from the shock. _You're not alone Gohan. I know I still love you. I know you still love me  but you have to move on._

            "You say it like it's so simple but it's not," he snapped.

            _I know, but you already did… or so I thought._

"You mean _Videl_."

            _Yeah. Her. She's very pretty and she looks nice._

            "She is… but… she's… she's not _you_," he whispered. By now Gohan was unaware of his surroundings. It was like all of that faded away.

            _I know. No one is the same. But I know you love her._

"No I still love _you_."

            _Gohan… I'm not in your world! _

            "I'll bring you back with the dragonballs!"

            _What exactly did she do to you?_

"What are you talking about?"

            _You seemed robbed of something…_

"I just miss _you_."

            _You got over me when you met her._

            "No, she was just my excuse—"

            _Oh my, _she interrupted. There was a dreary pause. _You really **do** love her?_

Gohan kept silent. He wanted to scream and tell her to "Shut up!" but this was Lime. His lover. No. His _past_ lover.

            _Why did you walk away from her? Gohan what did you do?_

"Why do you assume that _I_ did something?"

            _Well… you're the Saiyan…_

"Well she's a half bred."

            _Okay, what did she do?_

Gohan never replied.

            Apparently, Lime wasn't going to waste anytime to try and get an answer. _Whatever it is… if you really love her, you'll forgive and forget whatever past crimes and sins she committed.  Wasn't she the best thing that happened after I was gone? Didn't she bring the colour back in your world? Didn't she make you happy?_

'Where the hell was all this coming from?' Gohan wondered, keeping his mouth tightly shut in a straight line. 

            _Am I right?_

            She was waiting for an answer but still Gohan never gave her one. After five minutes, she began to fade from Gohan's sight. Before he had a chance to call her back, she said, _I'm gone, Gohan. Videl isn't. You can still have her…_

            Gohan swallowed hard, unaware that he was sweating profusely. "Oh my Kami," he whispered, breathlessly. Was that just Lime? He was still having a hard time figuring out if he was going crazy or not.

            One thing was certain as he sat there still… He wanted and needed Videl back. Desperately. He missed her more than how he missed Lime.

            Meanwhile, Goten, who had just previously peeked through his brother's door, had an odd frown on his face. 'Who was Gohan just talking to?' the teen wondered as his eyebrows pulled closer. 'Lime? That's impossible! She's dead.'

            Moving away from the door, Goten put a finger to his head, turning it around in circles, indicating that his brother was truly crazy. Man, where was his camera when he needed it?

**                                                           •º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

**                                   ¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks **¤´¨`·.¸****

            Okay, next chapter is the last! *throws confetti* I'm so happy the story is coming to an end. I never wrote up the next chapter though…I should do that tonight. 

            To answer many reviews, for those who didn't get it, Videl _was a prostitute. A classy one if there is such thing. I'm not getting into that since the last chapter is the next one. Use your imaginations. Come on people. Her mother left. Hercule is one of the weakest wrestlers in the Federation since Saiyans and other aliens are in the fighting/wrestling business. _

            And **Sony** (you know who you are), I like to spell Goku's Saiyan name Kakarott instead of Kakkorrot. You'll see my way a lot in Sinful. *winks* I just like that way, the other looks wrong. When I edit sometimes I speak out loud, and if I do with Kakkorrot, I say something messed up. .

            Alright, that's all. Sorry if there were many errors. I don't feel like editing it again. . If you haven't noticed yet, I'm really trying to finish this story ASAP. Though, I am happy that I can soon concentrate working solely on Sinful. But, if you really know me, I'll probably get sick of that too… Eeeyeeeeaaahh. Hopefully I'll update next week. If not, then the week after that. 

**            Be a fantastic reader that I know you are and review. =^-^=**

**                                      *·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·. ****Goku's**** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***

**                                                                                  kiss kiss**


	13. The End

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not in any way have Dragonball/Z/GT in possession, nor do I have any influence on it. I do not make any profit or money from writing fanfiction. I also do not own the movie "Hollywood Bollywood".

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

This chapter is going out to all the readers who loyally read this from start to finish, who were very kind to review and encourage me. Without you, I wouldn't be able to complete the story. Without you, this story would just be crap. Hee hee. I thank you guys so much, I can't even begin to write up on how much your support means to me. :)

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

                                                                 The Young and the Mate-less

_                                                 Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

                                                        **('·.¸('·.¸****Chapter Twelve: The End****¸.·'´)¸.·'´)**

            Krillin put down his drink slowly. His eyes shined with wisdom while his lips curled up into a small smile. "You're finally ready to go?"

            Gohan stood before Krillin with an impassive look on his face. It betrayed no emotions except for loneliness and longing. He wore formal, black pants, the same ones that his ex-girlfriend was fond of. His shirt was ordinary, button up and white. He looked like a hero from a romance novel with a solid build, great height and a handsome face. It may be seldom, but handsome nonetheless. 

            The Saiyan nodded slowly, not surprised by Krillin's speculation. Warily, he watched Krillin rise to his feet, heading toward the limo-copter. 

            "It took you a while," Krillin commented, breaking the silence. 

            Gohan entered the backseat of the mobile-vehicle. A smile was cracked on his face, while he responded reluctantly. "Well, at least I came to my senses. That's all that matters."

            Krillin smiled broadly, halting to tease and taunt Gohan, which was a nice change. He started the ignition, hearing the car roar for a bit before letting up into the air. It was time to get Videl back.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Hercule wiped a salty tear from his face with a soft Kleenex. Frowning, he looked around the empty room before him. The human slowly shook his head, muttering, "The time was about to come soon enough."

            Then the doorbell rang.

            Reluctantly, unhurriedly, Mr. Satan moved out of the vacant, soft lilac room, and proceeded to the door. He dropped the tissue on the ground during his short journey, and before he opened the door, he composed himself. He made his posture to be more assertive and waited for his eyes to get dry. When he opened the door, he was not expecting to find a man at the door. Not at all.

            Though he was a Saiyan, by the brown, furry tail wrapped around his waist, he was a handsome man, Hercule admitted. The Saiyan wore a white shirt with black pants, and the serious look on his face suggested that he was here for important business. Still, Hercule narrowed his eyes in speculation. 

            "Hello, sir. Is Videl here?" the man asked rather politely.

            "No," Hercule answered, his frown becoming sharper. "How else may I help you?"

            The Saiyan's eyes never strayed from Hercule. "I need to know where she is. Please. You're her father right? Can you help me find here?"

            Hercule crossed his arms over his chest. "Who wants to know?"

            "Gohan Son."

            There was a pause. Hercule's eyes flinched after flashing with anger. 

            "You're the punk who drove her away!" Mr. Satan yelled, having a great urge to grab Gohan's collar to throttle him senseless.

            Gohan's eyebrows rose upwards with sorrow. "I didn't… I…" He paused, waiting for Hercule to calm down. "Where did she go? I promise I'll bring her back." This time Hercule caught a glimpse of the desperation slightly shining in Gohan's eyes.

            Hercule took a deep breath in. "You're too late. She left the planet. She's going to Planet Vegeta."

            Gohan's eyes widened and widened, feeling the whole world going against him…again. "I'm too late?" he whispered dejectedly. 

            Hercule shook his head slowly. "That's if her spaceship left already." He paused and looked down at his watch. It was only eight in the morning. "You have an hour."

            Slowly, Gohan smiled and said thanks. "Don't worry I'll bring her back." 

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Krillin sat in front of the steering wheel, looking through a magazine casually. In every ten to fifteen seconds, he would look up at Gohan, waiting for Videl to emerge from the house. After a while, he saw none of it and decided to come out and question Gohan. The next thing he knew, Gohan had transformed into Super Saiyan and headed off into the blue sky. 

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            Videl looked into the bathroom mirror, closely examining herself. Her lips were stroked with a pale pink lip-gloss. Her cheeks were lightly touched by peach blush. Her eyes were outlined in black. Sapphire-blue earrings dangled loosely from her petite ears. Her dark hair was tied up in a lazy bun.

            The half-Saiyan wore a stylish black summer-like dress. It was thin, frilly, and definitely feminine. It was v-necked, thick strapped and went down to an inch above her knees. It fitted pretty tightly around her upper chest to thighs. That gave her a professional look. 

            Videl gazed at her fair neck, treating her necklace softly as if it was glass. It matched with her sapphire-blue earrings, and were shaped and patterned into beautiful triangles and diamonds. It was her mother's jewellery set that she left for her before her mother returned to Planet Vegeta. Her mother told her that Hercule presented her with it on their ten year anniversary. It was beautiful, Videl acknowledged, and she knew that she would cherish and protect it as long as she lived.

            Biting on her lower lip, Videl decided to exit the bathroom. Her flight would take off in thirty minutes. The female grabbed her black purse joining the line-up by the check in station.

            As she stood there with a distant look on her face, she began to remember the past events of her life that mainly consisted of him… Gohan. 

            "I have to forget about him," Videl told herself, walking forward for one alien had made it through. Now, she was the third person to the front.

            _Videl…_

            Videl tilted her head to the side, swearing that she heard someone call her name. The female looked around, but she found no one familiar. Soon, she was the second person.

            _Videl!_

            It was a bit louder this time, but it was not strong enough. Again she looked casually, not thoroughly. When she found no one, she turned ahead and handed the pretty lady her passport and her purse. 

            "Videl."

            Videl retrieved her purse and passport from the lady. She began walking to the gate with grace and confidence, but when she heard someone call her name louder, she turned at the waiting area.

            "Videl!"

            It was Gohan.

            Gohan ran to her, looking rather exhausted. It showed on his face terribly. He wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. Red, velvet dividers separated the two lovers. 

            "Videl…" Gohan softly whispered.

            Videl eyes were slowly filming with salty tears. They would not leak, not from sorrow or pain. She couldn't believe that _he_ came here. Unbelieving this, she shook her head, becoming more and more determined. "Good-bye Gohan," Videl spoke softly, walking to the gate.

            Gohan followed her from the other side with the same pace. "Videl, wait." He was closely watching her face. She looked composed, collected and calm, but inside she wasn't. Why did this have to be so hard?

            Videl bit down on her tongue and ignored Gohan.

            "Videl, I said wait. I'm sorry," urged the Saiyan, still following Videl. To the observant soon-to-be-passengers, Gohan looked like a lovesick fool, while Videl was the cold-hearted bitch.

            The female glanced at Gohan, keeping a straight face. "I don't care what you have to say. I'm leaving this life behind. I'm going to Planet Vegeta." She continued walking.

            It was a long walk to the gate and they still had a long way to go. They were half way there, and now glass separated them. 

            Gohan started to yell. "Listen to me! I said I'm sorry!"

            Videl shook her head, looking in front. She did not dare to steal a glance at her ex-boyfriend for it would only encourage him.

            "It was wrong of me to… to… leave you. It was my fault." Now that they passed the glass area, Gohan refrained from yelling, and Videl was still ignoring him and help break down her defences. 

            "Don't go, Videl," he pleaded, and this time when Videl disregarded Gohan, acting as if he never existed before, Gohan leaned over and grabbed her wrist to stop. She continued to walk as far as she could, and when he would not release, she turned back at him. He could see how red her eyes were, but that didn't pressure him to let go.

            "Let me go," Videl demanded in a low tone. She sounded hurt and wounded, and especially betrayed with the attire that she was wearing.

            Gohan saw the discontentment in her blue eyes but he couldn't let go. He told her why. "Not until you hear me out."

            Videl did nothing but try to remove her wrist from his grasp. There was no such luck. 

            "I'm really sorry," he repeated again. 

            "I heard that part," Videl countered.

            "It was wrong of me to do that. I was a jerk. I… I miss you. I miss you a lot." Gohan kept his dark, passionate eyes on her, trying to weaken her by them. "I… I need you. Badly. Please, come home with me."

            Videl's facial features did not soften. "If… if you're done then release me. Please." Her tone was so cold and uninviting. "I have a spaceship to catch."

            The Saiyan wanted to hold her and show her how much she meant to him.         "I love you, Videl. I love you so much," he said just above a whisper. This time there was a change of emotions on her face. He could spot it as much as Videl tried to hide it. "I want you back…"

            Videl frowned, helplessly unable to stop her tears from gathering in her eyes. It… it hurt. It hurt so much. Hurt so much that it became difficult to breathe. "_You_ hurt me Gohan."

            "I'm sorry."

            "You hurt me a lot. Do you actually expect me to go back with you just because you make up this crap about needing _me_? Wanting _me_? Loving _me_?" Her voice grew harsher and ascended to a higher pitched voice. She was becoming angry as her heartbreak was bleeding again.

            "Who said I was making this up?" Gohan asked her roughly. "I wasn't Videl. Everything I said was the truth!"

            "Oh, and it'd take a liar to know one, right Gohan?" she asked him; a question that wasn't meant to be answered. "That's what you know me for after all!"

            "Where are you getting all this from?" 

            Videl glared at him, jerking her wrist suddenly out of his grasp. She rubbed it gently, looking at her red skin, and then at him. "You… you hurt me, Gohan." Without another word, Videl ran the gate. It was only five steps away, and Gohan couldn't stop her.

_            He couldn't…_

_            He couldn't bring her back._

            Defeated, Gohan breathed out heavily, putting his face into his hands before plopping down on the floor.

_            She was gone._

_            Videl was gone…_

            Even with everything he said, it wasn't good enough for her, was it? Was she that hurt? 

            Gohan was never a real, true fighter. Even when he wanted something, there was a limit where he would go. By Videl's coldness, it discouraged him greatly from going after her further. After all, life was against him… right?

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            After a long, disappointing day, Gohan retreated to his home in the apartment building. He looked gloom, depressed, and very angry with himself. He was filled with so many emotions that he forgot about Krillin. In a happy disposition, Gohan would have gone out and look for the abandoned Krillin and apologize to him like there was no tomorrow. But unfortunately, he wasn't. Gohan was too…unhappy to talk to anybody. 

            His upper buttons of his shirt were undone. His cuffs were also unbuttoned and rolled up. His dark, spiky hair was on the lifeless, limper side. The tiny lines on his face deepened in sorrow. His ebony-black eyes looked dull and insipid. Silently, Gohan slipped into his apartment, breathing heavily at random moments. When he reached for the lights, he heard a voice.

            "It's about time that you got home."

            Gohan blinked, recognizing that distinct tone. He switched on the lights and saw her sit on a couch only a few metres away. She wasn't smiling or frowning, but had draped her arm casually on the top of the couch. Her legs were also crossed. Around the female were various luggage and suitcases that he never seen with her before, but he was sure it belonged to her. He assumed it was from a capsule, and if she brought all of this stuff back, then that would mean…

            She was back! Videl was back for sure! Gohan felt to smile, but he wasn't sure if it showed on his face for unbelief itself sort of numbed him. Immediately, he began walking to her in a rush. He was sure of that.

            She stood up slowly, gracefully meeting Gohan halfway with the same speed. Within arms length, Videl looked at Gohan's face carefully, reaching up to it to pull him closer to her. She could feel his reluctance yet his longing and pining for her the whole time. Then, softly, she initiated a kiss. He, obviously, kissed back with equal hunger and passion. It was one of those kisses that that lingered in their breaths when they would finally let go. 

            Gohan stared at her, slightly confused. Videl looked at him warily once again, trying to look for something on his face. "Videl?" he whispered. 

            Her blue eyes locked onto his gaze, and he saw how red they were. She had been crying! Gohan was going to interrogate on her tears, but she spoke first.       "Why do you need me?"

            This time he knew he was smiling. "Because I love you."

            Videl couldn't smile though. "Why do you love me?" Her fingers had strayed to his arms, gently puling and squeezing into his shirt. 

            He never hesitated to answer. "Because I need you."

            "Were you lying?" she asked, sounding much like a child. 

            "No. Everything I said was the truth. I'm really sor—"

            Immediately, the half Saiyan put a finger to Gohan's lips. "Shhh," she whispered. "I'm sorry," Videl apologized in an equally soft voice. Then, she did the unexpected. She hugged him tightly. "I love you, Gohan."

            Gohan's smile broadened, his eyes shining with happiness. Inside his head, he made all sorts of promises to Videl, ones that meant for him to stick by her side forever. He hugged her back, gently squeezing and reassuring her that he would always be here for her, and love her. "I love you too, Videl."

            When she pulled away, she smiled happily at him, and kissed him again… and again… and again... Clearly, it would not be the last…

            Now, finally everything was all right. No secrets. No lies. No pressuring threats. No cynical attitudes. No grumpy Bardock. No bored Goten. No unhappy Chichi. No away-from-home Goku. No service-abused Krillin. No evil Raditz. No live-in-Uncle's-house Rita and Zargo. No under-appreciated-and-unloved Videl. And no more of that pessimistic Gohan either. 

            Everyone was truly happy now. Bardock had legs that worked. Goten had a father to play with at home. Chichi got her husband back. Goku was home to enjoy his mate's cooking. Krillin was treated with more respect. Raditz was now kinder. Rita and Zargo moved out. Videl and Gohan got together in the end. 

Now what's the moral of this deranged, crazy story? 

No matter how disorderly and insane life is, there will always be one thing to keep you moving, living and motivated. To some it may tangible things, such as money, fame, sovereignty, but when it comes down to it, love and being loved will always be first. 

Love has no boundaries. Love comes in different forms. Love is a gift. Love can also be a curse. Love has so many meanings, that it be rather difficult to explain it all… 

Now Gohan, our beloved Saiyan... Even in the diverse society he lived in, he was able to find love and to be loved. Though there were many obstacles and challenges in his way, he still got the one thing that he needed to achieve such happiness and torment (it's an added package of being in love), Videl. AND he lived up to Chichi's threat. Being young and fertile, Gohan was able to find the ideal mate, and thus he, along with Videl, were no longer mate-less, ever again.

And that's all that you need to know.

The End.

**•º°´¯¤»-:¦:-«¤¯`°º•**

            **¸¸.·´¨`¤ GD's end of the chapter remarks** **¤´¨`·.¸**

            Yay! The story is over! As my earlier message states: I thank you guys, the readers, and more importantly the reviewers. You made doing this story much more enjoyable. Thanks! 

            The dark side of my wanted Videl to go to Planet Vegeta… and thus the title would be more appropriate… Ha ha. Gohan would be all sad and depressed. But I don't think you guys would like it like that I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, and the entire story. 

            Next week… Sinful; Chapter Two: Possessive (or so I think I titled my chapter) ^-^ It would make me ever so happy if you guys continued to read my stories, especially Sinful, because I actually this story. =^^= 

            Aw man, I thought I wouldn't get all sad that this one is over, but I am. *sniff* Again, I hoped you enjoyed the story more than myself. Later!

 ***·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·.** **Goku's**** Daughter .·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·***

**Kiss kiss!**


End file.
